


In All my Lives

by AJsMasquerade



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Groundhog Day, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsMasquerade/pseuds/AJsMasquerade
Summary: just a bunch of soulmate AUs. or is it?New chapter every other Saturday.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Ticking Clock

The first thing Finnly felt was a soft breeze of cool air coming from the vent above her bed. Long eyelashes flustered several times as she woke, brushing against high freckled cheek bones.

Today was the day.

Suddenly fully awake, Finnly burst out of bed in an eruption of brightly colored blankets. How could she have forgotten? She rushed over to her vanity table and brushed her hair while thinking about makeup options. Already her outfit was laid out on a chair in the corner of the room. She had set her alarm to wake her much earlier than was necessary, even so, she couldn't help but feel like she had to rush.

All this time-her whole life had been leading up to this moment. And finally it was here. The day that she would meet her soulmate. This whole week she had been giddy, every moment she spent waiting seemed to be an eternity.

As Finnly returned her hair brush to its place on her desk, she found herself looking at her right wrist. Since birth, there had been a little timer there, a bar of chrome gray with slowly changing numbers, always going down, down until the exact second that she would meet her soulmate. Now there was only six hours and thirty three minutes remaining.

Since birth Finnly had been told she was one of the lucky ones, destined to meet her soulmate at only seventeen. There had only been a handful of others in her class who had already met their's. Finnly saw the change in them. The difference between someone who still had their timer and someone who had watched it fall, was enormous. A spring to their step. A light in their eyes that Finnly had never seen in her own. But she knew she would have it soon. She would have it in six hours thirty two minutes.

Many years had passed since she'd first worked out the exact date in time. She had been nine when she had done it, using one of the many calculation websites to tell her what that fated day would be. And ever since then it had been marked on the calendar.

eleven thirty seven pm on April second, 2020. That was when her life would change forever.

For years she had made a ritual of it. She would always take a moment of silence. Exactly one year from now, I will meet them. She would think. A year from now we'll be together. And slowly the time ticked on. Six months from now. Two months from now. One. and finally she was here.

Finnly stepped on doing her normal makeup. She had read online somewhere that it was important to leave a good first impression, so it was necessary to look as good as possible on your day. Finnly had never really agreed with this theory. Today she was meeting her soulmate, her life partner. Wouldn't they want to see her the way that she was normally?

Finnly knew that a willowy redhead was not most people's definition of beauty. And she did sometimes find herself looking had her blonde or back haired classmates and wondering if beauty was worth its cost in hair dye. Not that she would look go with anything but her natural color anyway, with her freckled face and nearly invisible eyebrows.

More often than not, these thoughts would vanish just as quickly as they appeared, for once glance at her wrist was all Finnly needed to know that there was someone out there who would find her attractive, and all she had to do was wait a few more hours.

Finnly had only just started with mascara then the sound of her phone ringing on her night stand almost made her poke her eye out with the wand. She lowered her hand slowly and picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hey!?" An energetic voice repeated from the other end of the line, "Today's your meeting day and you sound like you just walked out of a funeral."

Finnly let out a smile as she switched the call to speakerphone and continued applying her mascara. Ashley had always been over enthusiastic about things, especially when it came to meeting days.

"It's early," Finnly said, "I'm still processing."

"We'll process faster!" Ashley said, "Are you ready?"

Finnly returned the tube of mascara to her drawer. "Not yet."

"Well why not?" Ashley asked.

"I got up an hour earlier than I needed to as is," Finnly said, going in with the blush.

In response she heard a sharp thud on the other end of the line.

"Was that a car door?" She asked, "Where are you?"

"On your front porch."

Finnly let out another sigh as a smile creeped to her lips. "Let yourself in then..."

she hung up the phone as she heard the front door of her house open. A moment later Ashley was barging through the door. She looked the same now as she did every other day, but Finnly couldn't help but stop to look at her.

The same sleek converse and back leggings that Ashley had grown up in. Her cute pink backpack was handing off one flannel clad shoulder, draped in the few stands of chestnut brown hair that had managed to escape the messy bun on the top of her head.

It was no new occurrence to have her appear in Finnly's doorway. Ashley had been a part of her life since before she could remember. With a house close enough to bike to and a shared interest in Disney Channel original movies, the stage was perfectly set for the two of them to become best friends.

Though Finnly's bike had long since been repealed by a second hand Honda Civic, her visits to Ashley's place were no less frequent, and vice versa.

"You going out in that?" Ashely asked, looking down at Finnly's flowery pink pajamas.

"I'm not ready yet," Finnly said, rolling her eyes.

Ashley let out a laugh, turning away to let Finnly change.

"You're almost more excited than I am," Finnly said, turning to the chair where her real clothes were waiting.

"It's not everyday that you're best friend meets her soulmate." Ashely said, and though her voice was cheery, Finnly noticed that she was fidgeting with one of the many bracelets that looped around her right wrist.

Usually, the timer was something people liked to show off. A mark of youth if you still had it, a mark of belonging if you didn't. But Finnly understood why Ashley didn't want to look at hers. Where as Finnly had always been branded as someone who was destined for early happiness, Ashley was definitely a late bloomer.

Ashely would not meet her soulmate until she turned thirty seven. Finnly had been there when she found out, and watched her best friend's face fall as she read the screen. By the time Ashley's meet day came, half of her life would have already passed her by.

It wasn't something that they talked about a lot. Finnly was always careful whenever the subject of meetingdays arose, watching what she said lest it upset her friend. But in the past month or so, Ashley had been getting excited on Finnly's behalf. It had been a pleasant surprise when Ashley was so willing to be excited for Finnly, though she didn't bring up why.

Finnly finished changing and called for Ashley to turn around.

"Looks pretty normal to me," Ashley said, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's because it is," Finnly said, running a brush through her hair one last time. "I'm not going to go out of my way to look different. They're probably going to see me everyday after this. I'm not going to be at a hundred percent all the time."

"Suite yourself I guess," Ashley shrugged.

The two girls made their way out of the bedroom and into Finnly's kitchen. Both of her parents had long since left for work, though there had been a long talk the night before, congratulating Finnly as well as ensuring her not to be nervous...not that it helped much.

There was still nearly an hour before they would have to leave for the local high school, so Finnly and Ashley took their time. "I'm starving," Ashley said, hopping up to sit on the granite counter top, "What's on the menu?"

"What do you want?" Finny asked, "We have plenty of time."

"Hmm," Ashley tapped her chin, making a show of it. "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" Finnly asked, "I've never made those before..."

"I'll help you," Ashley said, "It'll be an adventure."

~~~

Luckily, cooking pancakes wasn't as hard as Finnly had feared it would be, though she had already had to change her carefully selected clothes after an incident with the flower.

The pancakes that Ashley so proudly pulled off the griddle left something to be deciphered, but the two girls hardly noticed. Ashley had been right, the morning was like an adventure of sorts.

But now that Finnly's belly was full, and the multitude of dirty dishes had made their way to the sink, she could feel dread wrapping it's calloused hands around her heart once more.

"You ready to leave?" Ashley asked.

"It's still early," Finny said, glancing at the clock.

"Only a little," Ashley said, "besides, I'm sure everyone will want to talk to you."

"I guess," Finnly signed. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. In only five hours now...she would be face to face with her soul mate.

Ashley grabbed her keys from the counter and they both made their way outside. Though Finnly had her license, it wasn't often that there was a car available for her to use. lucky it didn't matter that much since she and Ashely were practically joined at the hip anyway.

Finnly slid into the passenger seat of her bestfriend's pickup truck as naturally as she did with her parents' cars. Ashley did the same on the other side, an easy smile playing her lips as both girls fastened their seat belts in unison. And then they were off.

Finny's hometown was not a large one by any means. She could have walked to the school just as easily as she could drive there, if not faster. But it was the principle of the thing.

She knew that her timer was set to go off near the beginning of her third block. But she had long since met everyone in that class already. She had a plan that she would ask to use the bathroom a few minutes before the timer went off, and then they would meet in the hall. She assumed her soulmate probably had the same idea, not wanting their meeting to be watched by all the other students.

Ashely pulled into their usual parking space in the student lot. Finnly wasn't used to arriving so early, and there were far fewer cars around than she normally saw when she walked in three minutes before the final bell. She wasn't sure how this was meant to settle her nerves, but she followed Ashley into the building anyway.

Since the start of freshman year, the two had developed a kind of routine. First they would go to Ashley's looker, then Finnly's then they would make the rounds, talking to whatever friends or teachers they needed to before parting ways and going to class.

Finnly hadn't ended up in any of the same classes with Ashley this year, though they constantly met up during passing periods. Ashley had been demanding that Finnly text her as soon as she had met up with her SM, and Finnly knew she would want every detail.

Ashley led the way through the mostly empty halls, talking the long way around on her way to her locker. Whenever the girls passed someone they knew, they would stop and wish Finnly a "happy meetingday," before going about their business.

Finnly always smiled and nodded, and told them she was excited, but everytime she heard the words, she felt her anxiety grow. She was so close. And she wanted the moment to come faster, so that she could finally see the person that she's waited her whole life for. But another part of her wanted time to stop, so that things wouldn't have to change after she met them.

Ashley seemed to be leading Finnly through every hall she could find, winding around and around the school before finally making it to their destinations. By the time they had both made a stop at their lockers, it was almost time for the final bell to ring.

"I'll see you soon," Ashley called as they neared the crossroads where they would have to split.

"You too," Finny called, branching off at the direction of the math hallway.

Pre-calculus had never been Finnly's strong suit, but she felt even less focused today. The few classmates she knew who had already had their meeting day told her that it was probably better to not even bother with school work, since she would be too excited to pay attention anyway. Thought at first Finnly that thought it would be a waste of time to sit through a whole class and not work on anything, she found that now she would have to agree. There was no way that she would be able to focus on anything, not with her meeting to close at hand.

She left the class room feeling more antsy than ever, and not having a clue what was taught. She figured she would just have to ask someone if she could copy their notes later, but at the moment she hardly cared. There were less than two hours left on her counter now. Only one more class, and then she was practically there.

The next class didn't go much better than the first. Finnly sent most of it staring down at her wrist, watching the numbers turnover on by one. She thought she'd nearly cry when the time passed the one-hour ask about halfway through the teacher's lecture, but she kept her head down and did her best to look like she was engaged in the lesson.

Finally the bell rang and Finnly was released to her next class. The last class she would have without knowing how her life partner was. It was all she could do to keep from running there now.

Finnly had always been careful not to fantasize about her soulmate. All of the adults she knew said that it would be nothing but trouble, that she would just have to wait and see what they were like. But she could never quite stop her mind from wandering. Who was she going to spend the rest of her life with?

She had always thought Ashley's brown eyes were pretty, but blue eyes seemed cool too. What color hair would they have? Would it be fancy and styled, or loose and natural like Finnly keep hers? She settled down into her desk and closed her eyes, running through possibilities like she was building an avatar in a video game, imagining every combination, as if this could prepare her for what was about to come.

Finally, the bell rang, and the class settled down. Not long now. Finnly stole a glance at her wrist timer, even though she already knew what it was going to say. Less than ten minutes now.

The teacher took her time returning to the classroom from where she was cheating in the hallway. The other students took advantage of it, floating between the table groups or working on last minute homework.

Finnly watched the time go down, only nine minutes now, eight.

She decided that she would leave the room when the time got down to four. It seemed like a good number. But where would she go after that? Did it matter?

The teacher entered the classroom and the students that were still talking begrudgingly returned to their seats. The teacher ran through some announcements, though Finnly felt them flow in one ear and out the other. The only thing she heard was her heartbeat, pulsing in time with the numbers on her wrist. Six minutes now. Five.

The teacher pointed everyone to the warm-up question on the board and then made her way over to her desk at the front of the room. It was now or never.

Finnly stood and walked over there, clearing her throat as she approached.

"I need to use the bathroom."

The teacher looked up at her, moving agonizingly slowly. "Class just started." she said skeptically acyl.

Finnly had prepared for this of course. "I forgot." she lied smoothly.

The teacher's eyes migrated down to Finnly's wrist. She quickly tucked it behind her back, but it was too late. The teacher had seen it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't have time to reach her lips before there was a knock at the door.

Finnly turned to see one of the school administrators standing there. The teacher sighed and rose from her desk.

"I need to go talk to him," she said, "Please take your seat."

A moment later she brushed past Finnly, leaving her alone in the front of the classroom.

Now what.

She could feel her classmate's eyes on her. They all knew it was her day. Why hadn't the teacher understood that?

At a complete loss, Finnly turned and walked back to her seat, laying her arm out on the desk as she did so. Only two minutes now. Has she missed her chance?

The door to the classroom opened, and the teacher returned. Her eyes seemed to fall on Finnly first.

"If I can have your attention please." she said.

The students looked up,

"I have just been informed that this class will be receiving a transfer student this morning."

Finnly felt her mouth go dry. It was them. They were here. Waiting on the other side of that wall.

Some of the other students looked at her. The timer on her wrist was less than a minute now. So close, so close. She could hardly stop from shaking.

"Class, please meet Adrian."

The teacher gestured to someone on the other side of the door, blocked from Finnly's view. She could hardly breathe.

He entered the room slowly, and the first thing Finnly saw was his foot. She felt a sudden coldness on her wrist as the timer that had been there since her birth dropped onto the desk with a clang. He was beautiful.

Dark eyes framed by darker hair, a crumpled looking at T-shirts and jeans. His eyes were scanning the classroom, though they had yet to land on Finnly. Before she knew what she was going, she stood, drawing even more attention. Adrian's eyes fell on her, and he let out a little smile as his wrist time fell to the floor.

They stared at each other, drinking in every detail as the teacher and other students watched.

Adrian ran a hand through his bangs, pulling them up to reveal his evenly tanned forehead. "Is the seat next to you open?" he asked, and his voice was soft and gentle.

Finnly swallowed, still unable to speak, and nodded stiffly.

Adrian nodded, then bent awkwardly, retrieving his fallen timer from the floor and joining Finnly's table group. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him as he slid into the seat next to her, but he was looking back at the teacher.

The teacher stood there for several seconds, then turned back to the board, teaching though no one was listening.

Finnly continued to stare at Adrian, looking away with a bush when he turned to see her.

"Where are you...staring at me?" he asked.

Finnly focused her eyes on the desk, thought she could still feel his eyes on her. She gave a little nod and squeaked out a "sorry."

Adrian sighed, thought she couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad one.

"It's fine," he said finally, then turned back to the teacher.

Though it seemed like he had given her permission to continue, Finnly tried her best not to ogle Adrian anymore. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, but to her dismay, he never seemed to be looking at her. She'd assumed that he would at least be a little interested. But she refused to let that get her down. They would have plenty of time to look at another. The rest of their lives. She told herself that Adrian was just different from her. She knew that this had to be true. That was why he seemed disinterested. He just showed it in a different way. But these sentiments did nothing to quiet the voice in the back of her head.

He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you.

Class went on without incident. Finnly could hear the whispers of the other students all around her, but Adrian didn't say a word. Not until the bell rang.

Finnly slowly packed up her stuff as the other students made their way out of the classroom, unceremoniously staring at the two newly matched the whole time.

For a scary moment, Finnly thought that he was just going to leave without saying anything, but when the classroom was nearly empty, he turned to look at her.

"I guess I should get your number," he said, "considering..."

"Right," Finnly nodded, fumbling with the phone in her pocket and opening a new contact before handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking the phone and entering a name and number before handing it back to her.

"I'll go ahead and send you a message so you have mine," Finnly said.

"Sure."

Finnly sent a simple "hi" and slipped her phone back into her pocket, satisfied when she heard his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" He asked.

"I-no."

"We could meet up after." He offered, speaking slowly.

"Sure," Finnly said. My voice sounded so loud compared to his, "Where do you want to go?"

"I just moved here," Adrian shrugged, "so I have no idea what's around. And I don't have a car yet so.."

"No, that's fine," Finnly said, "I don't have a car either, but I know a café is within walking distance. We can walk there, if you can get a ride home..."

"I don't live far, so I could walk back." Adrian said, "That sounds great."

"Cool!" Funny nodded, feeling somewhat relieved that she had managed to arrange a meeting, "I'll meet you at the office after the last bell?"

"Sounds like a plan." Adrian nodded, "I'll see you there."

He grabbed his books and walked out of the room, leaving her alone there.

~~~

Ashley: Tell me everything.

I stepped down into my seat. I had already come in late and now I was going to be texting the whole class? This was going to make the teacher really happy.

Finnly: don't you have class?

Ashley: class isn't important now!

Ashley: what are they like???

She glanced up at the teacher, who was sitting behind his desk, grading papers. She moved my hands under the desk before taping out her next message.

Finnly: his name is Adrian.

Ashley: oooh.

Ashley: he sounds hot.

Ashley: is he hot?

Finnly: jez slow down.

Finnly: I'm getting there.

Careful to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, Finnly spent most of class describing her interactions with Adrian to her friend. Ashely was constantly imposing her own assumptions about him, but most landed pretty far from the mark.

Finnly: he just seemed kind of unenthusiastic about it all.

Finnly: it kinda scares me.

Ashley: he probably just doesn't show it as much as you.

Ashley: I mean you're soulmates right? Makes sense that if you're excited he's more reserved. You know, opposites attract.

Finnly: yeah I guess you're right.

Ashley: you'll get time to talk to him more after school. That's not too long.

Finnly glanced at the clock. She had been waiting her whole life to meet Adrian. Now she had to wait even longer before she could talk to him. Before she could come up with a response, the bell rang, releasing Finnly to lunch.

Ashley: we'll talk later.

Ashley: you can tell me all about your date.

Finnly: it's not a date.

Ashley: whatever you say~

Finnly rolled her eyes and dropped her phone into her pocket, making her way to the cafeteria.

~~~

The rest of the day passed by far too slowly for Finnly's liking. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Adrian's face. Soft, round cheeks...long dark eyelashes. It was the only thing she could think about.

Ashley had already offered to pick her up from the café, but Finnly had declined. She knew that Ashley would try and come early to meet Adrian, and Finnly wasn't sure she was ready to introduce them yet.

Somehow she managed to survive through the rest of the school day. But the time the last bell finally rang, she could hardly contain her excitement, rushing out of her last class to her locker. She didn't want to leave Adrian waiting.

After shoving her things into her bag and slamming her locker shut, Finnly joined the stream of students walking toward the exit. As she neared the main office, she could see Adrian idling by one of the open benches, watching the others go by.

Finnly stepped out of the main flow of foot traffic, and she felt his eyes fall on her.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long." She said, "I had to come all the way from the spanish hallway."

"I don't mind," Adrian said, "it took me awhile to figure out how to get here anyway."

He turned to the door, leading the way out into the cold spring air. Finnly followed behind him, even though she was the only one of the two who knew where they were going.

The parking lot was filled with students and parents, all of them trying to get out as soon as possible. But Finny and Adrian did not have to deal with the traffic. The café that Finnly had told him about was on the same side of the street as the school, all they had to do was walk along the uneven sidewalk, passing the cars next to them, free from the traffic of the road.

"Do you do this often?" Adrian asked.

The question caught Finny by surprise. Adrian hadn't looked at her as he spoke. It wasn't something she was used to. "What's that?" She asked.

"Do you get food after school a lot?" Adrian rephrased.

"Oh," Finnly pulled her eyes away from Adrian and back to the sidewalk. "No not really."

"I see."

"Do you?" She asked. It was an automatic response, thought as soon as it slipped from her lips, she realized it was stupid. He's only been here for one day.

"No." Adrian said, "there was nothing close enough to walk to at my old school. Didn't have the chance."

"Oh," Finny said. She thought that it was supposed to be easy to talk to her soulmate. But the sentences were becoming more and more awkward by the minute. "Do you miss your old school?"

Adrian shrugged.

He must have known that I would be here. Finnly thought. As soon as his parents told him he would be moving. He must have known I would be waiting here for him.

The two newly matched teens crossed stepped over the concrete barrier and into the parking lot of the little café. It was nothing fancy, but it's proximity to the school made it a popular meeting place. Lucky, today the place seemed to be nearly empty, as if the building itself knew that it would be privy to Finnly and Adrian's first date.

Finnly led the way to the counter and ordered a complicated combination of coffee and cream. Adrian ordered a cold brew, then both teens walked to the other side of the counter to wait for their drinks.

"Do you always order that?" Adrian asked. His mind was still trying to grasp why someone would need such a complicated drink.

"Not every time," Finnly said, "That would be boring."

"Right," Adrain sighed.

"What about you?" Finny asked, "is it always cold brew?"

"I like what I like," Adrian shrugged. He was unapologetic. It was endearing.

The two got their coffee and settled down at a table near the window. They talked for several hours before leaving, but the whole time, Finnly couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Adrian was supposed to be her soulmate after all, but he seemed so withdrawn, as if his mind was somewhere far away.

Always the optimist, Finnly wrote up his disinterest as stress from his recent move, and tried not to let it get to her. But she couldn't stop the constant nagging that something was off.

She walked home from the cafe alone, not sure what to think of it. By the time she stepped through the front door, Finnly's phone was on the verge of blowing up with messages. Most of them were from Ashley, desperate for all the "juicy" details.

Finnly knew that she couldn't put off her friend for long. But at the moment she had no desire to talk. She felt a kind of looming dread that she wasn't sure Ashley could understand.

She occupied herself with making dinner as she plunged head first into homework, trying to block out the incoming anxieties. Several hours passed, thought Finnly hadn't been able to go one minute of them without thinking of Adrian.

Ever since her birth she had always been told that her soulmate would be someone unexpected. But Adrian was nothing like she had imagined. But at the same time, she knew that they were all each other had. They would work it out. They had to.

It was this conclusion that finally gave Finnly the solace she needed to calm her mind, and she slowly made her way into the bedroom and fell fast asleep.


	2. The Ink on my Wrist

Adrian was drowning. 

It wasn’t the first time. He’d had this dream before, and even now he knew that he would have it again. He was sitting on a bus as water rose up around him, poring through the narrow windows at the top and gathering at his feet. He wanted to move as it came, he would do anything to escape. But it was as though he was routed to the spot. He couldn't do anything but watch the water rise until it overtook him. 

Adrian looked around, calling out for help, but his voice was lost as the water came over his head. In the darkness, he could have sworn he saw something red, but before he could guess at what it was, he woke, and the thick water that he'd felt so heavy before was nothing more than a cold sweat coating his skin. 

~~~

“Hey man are you okay?” 

Adrian looked up from his cooling coffee. His co-worker, Brian, was looking at him strangely. 

“I’m fine,” Adrian said, “just didn’t have a good night.” 

“More bad dreams?” Brian asked. 

Adrian sighed, then nodded. He wasn’t usually one to share what was going on in his personal life, but Brian had a way of drawing things out of him. They had made fast friends, back when Brian had helped Adrian get comfortable with his new job. 

It wasn’t the most exciting job, answering calls for some I.T. company, but it was good money, so Adrian kept his complaints to himself. 

“I tell you what,” Brian continued. “How about we hit the bar after work?” 

“The bar?” Adrian repeated. “Why?” 

“For fun,” Brian said, shaking his head as if Adrian’s disinterest was out of the ordinary. “Come on, you look like you need it.” 

“I don’t know,” Adrian said, “That place has never been my cup of tea.” to many people. 

“You’ll be fine.” Brian assured him, “I’ll be there with you the whole time.” 

Adrian seriously doubted this. Despite his promises, Brian had always been one to leave Adrian to fend for himself whenever they went anywhere together. One sight of a pretty girl and that was the end of it, Adrian might as well have been chopped liver. 

“‘Sides,” Brian said, “You might even meet that Finny of yours there.” 

Adrian’s eyes instinctively fell to his wrist. From the way he was holding his coffee cup, he could only see the last few letters of his mark. But he knew what it said. “Finnly Alabaster.” the name of his future soulmate. 

Adrian had never been much of a romantic. Unlike the Brian, he wasn’t all that interested in chasing down girls at the club, always demanding to see their marks. Adrian knew percent of people that never found their match. And he didn’t see anything wrong with it. As far as he was concerned, he could live his whole life without ever running into his, and everything would be okay. 

“You can go if you want,” Adrian said, “Honestly I’d rather go home.” 

“Come on man,” Brian said, “I can’t drink alone.” 

“Can’t you find someone else.” Adrian asked, thought Brian was already starting to win him over. Even though the thought of returning to his small apartment was enticing, Adrian knew that it would see dark and dismal when he knew that his friend was out having fun at the same time. 

Brian flashed his famous puppy dog eyes, and Adrian felt his resolve cave. 

“Fine.” He said, “but I don’t wanna stay supper late.” 

“Awesome!” Brian clapped, “You’re the best.” 

“Whatever…” 

~~~

Though Adrian would never admit that he was looking forward to hitting the bar with Brian, he had to admit that it was easier to get through his boring work when he could turn his thoughts to the events that could take place that night. 

When it was finally time to leave, Adrian met Brian near the exit, and they made their way over to Brian’s car. Without the funds to afford one himself, Adrian usually made do with the city’s public transportation system, though it would be impractical to try and get him to Brian’s shit hole of choice. 

Adrian didn’t like the idea of being stuck without a ride, considering Brian’s past disappearing acts. But at least now he knew he could rely on an Uber if worse came to worst. 

Brian led the way down to the company parking garage, talking the entire time. Adrian paid attention so as to engage with the conversation, but as soon as the topic changed he found himself zoning out again. 

Brian didn’t seem to notice his disinterest, or more likely he had grown used to it after all the time they’d spent together. Despite his reserves, Adrian was trying his best to enjoy himself. If he was going to be wasting time hitting the town, then he might as well have a little fun. 

Brian pulled the car out of the parking lot, wasting no time before performing the cheap radio all the way up, a juxtaposition in the stop and go traffic. Adrian tried to relax, allowing his foot to tap against the filthy floor. You always do this. He reminded himself, you'll like it when you get there. He was determined to. 

Finally Brian’s car slid into a parallel parking space a few blocks away from his favorite bar, and the two men got out and walked towards it together. The place was unfamiliar to Adrian, but not entirely unknown. He had been her once or twice before with a Brian or even other co-workers. It was a popular spot for the unmatched to meet up and drown their worries in booze, not to mention the other more unsightly attractions, no doubt one of the reasons Brian liked the place so much. 

Brian had told Adrien about the name on his wrist before, though Adrian didn’t remember how it was pronounced. Brian had said that his parents had taken him to a specialist to try and find out what the language tattooed there was, and came away knowing that the characters on Brian’s wrist had been Chinese. This didn’t happen often, but it wasn’t unheard of, the fates connecting soulmates that could never meet. 

As a teenager Brian had been dead set on finding his match anyway, but after dropping out of college with only a quarter of a degree in East Asian Studies, he had all but given up. 

Adrian would never say it out loud. But he thought it was probably for the best. Even if Brian had learned Chinese, the chances of finding his mate were small. As they were with most people Adrian knew. Even now, he could count all of the matched couples he had met in one hand. No wonder Brian’s bar got so much business. 

The two men reached the door to the bar, and Brian turned to his friend, revealing his plan. “I’ll go grab us some drinks,” he said, “you secure the table.” 

“Alright then,” Adrian nodded, already scanning for a good corner to sit in. 

Adrian waded through the after work rush to a dingy spot against the back wall. He took a deep breath as he pulled out his phone and waited for the Brian to return. A few minutes later he did, though he wasn’t only carrying drinks. 

“Whoa, don’t drop it!” Adrian called, rushing forward to grab one of the many plates of wings before they hit the floor. 

“Thanks,” Brian said, setting his foot down on the table. 

“What happened to just drinks?” Adrian asked. 

“I guess I got a little carried away,” Brian said, selecting one of the wings and dragging it through a patch of barbecue sauce before shoving it in his mouth. 

Adrian let out a long sigh. Though he had to admit, the food did look pretty good. 

The two of them sat down, trash talking other co-workers in between bites of food and sips of beer. Though Adrian was genuinely enjoying himself, he couldn't help but notice when the Brian's eyes slipped over his shoulder for the third time. 

“Something interesting over there?” Adrian asked. 

“What?” the Brian's eyes fell back to Adrian. 

Adrian raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t look now,” Brian said, “but there’s a cute blonde leaning against the bar.” 

Adrian turned to look, catching a view of the girl in question. She was tall and busty, both of which were accentuated by her tight fitting club dress and shining back stilettos. That, matched with heavy makeup and a questionable dye job was far from what Adrian considered attractive, but he knew she was Brian’s type. 

“I said don’t look!” Brian said as Adrian came back around. 

“She didn’t see me,” Adrian rolled his eyes. 

Brian narrowed his eyes, still not convinced, but the expression was quickly overshadowed. “I think I’m gonna see if I can buy her a drink.” 

“Have at it.” Adrian sighed. He had expected as much. 

Brian drained his cup before standing and walking over to the girl. Adrian turned to watch, hoping he would look like a sporty wing man and not some socially stunted freak. 

Brian said something that must have been funny, for the girl laughed loudly and smiled. Brian ordered them both drinks before leading the girl over to a table near the window. 

Adrian looked back at the demolished wings. He could still feel the burning to the buffalo sauce in the back of his throat, and selected to approach the bar in search of a glass of water. 

Adrian requested the drink, taking a seat at the bar as he did so. He didn’t see much point in returning to the table now that Brian was busy with his most recent escapade. 

The bartender returned and slid Adrian a cup of tap water. 

“Thanks,” Adrian said, taking a sip. 

“Not a drinker?” asked a voice. 

Adrian glanced toward the sound, only looking long enough to gather that the source was the man sitting next to him. 

“Just out with a friend.” Adrian sighed. 

“Did they ditch you?” 

Adrian glanced back at the table where Brian and the woman were talking. 

“Yeah.” 

“Sorry about that.” the man next to him sighed. “We can pretend we’re friends if you want. Shouldn't drink alone.” 

Adrian let out a little smile. Adrian had never been a people person, but the man’s offer seemed rather appetizing. Better to look like he fit in then to hang out alone.

“I don’t see why not,” Adrian said, gripping his plastic cup “cheers?” 

“Cheers.” a margarita glass appeared in Adrian’s vision, touching the cups together before retracting back. 

Now that they were friends of sorts, Adrian slowly looked up at the man. He wasn’t looking at Adrian at the moment, but even with only a sideways’s view , Adrian felt something move deep within his chest. 

The man wasn’t handsome by any conventional means, he was tall and skinny, topped off with a mop of orange hair and a dusting of freckles. His green eyes flicked over to Adrian, who quickly looked away, clearing his throat before taking another sip of water. 

“Come here often?” Adrian asked. He wasn’t used to starting conversations, but something about the man sitting next to him seemed...comfortable. 

“Not all the time.” the man said. “You?” 

“No.” 

That was something in common. That was good, right? 

Adrian jumped when the door swung open and a rather loud couple entered the bar. Adrian looked up to see a man and woman in business casual, walking so close together they might have been conjoined twins. Already they were extremely drunk. 

The bartender sighted and made his way over to them, perhaps to try and get them to leave. Adrian turned back to his new friend to find that he was also looking into the couple’s direction. 

“You know them?” Adrian asked. 

“Not exactly,” the other man said, turning back to the bar. “They’ve been here a few times.” 

“They look like they're all over each other ,” Adrian looked over to see the couple taking a seat at a table next to Brian, in the same chair. 

“They’re SMs.” the man said casually. 

Adrian turned on him. “Really?” he didn’t know that matched people came here. 

“Rumor has it they met in this bar.” 

“Huh.” 

Adrian finds his eyes moving over to the stranger’s right wrist. He knows it’s extremely rude to look at someone else’s mark without being offered, Taboo even. But Adrian can’t help himself. He feels that by seeing the name on the other man’s wrist, he will somehow feel better about his own lonely life. But when his eyes fall on the deep back ink, his heart almost stops. 

From where Adrian is sitting, he can only see the last name. Creux. Adrian’s mouth goes dry. That was his last name. 

In a flash of courage or desperation, he reaches forward and grips the strangers wrist, turning it for a better look. 

“Hey what’s your-” the stranger cuts off when he sees where Adrian is looking. 

Adrian feels like he’s going to laugh, or be sick. Or both. The name is there. Adrian Creux. 

The stranger is suddenly excited. “Do you know them?” he asks. Adrian looks up to see hopeful green eyes. Immediately he realized the man must be a romantic. No. not the man. Adrian knew his name now. He had always known the name, ever since his birth. Finnly Alabaster. 

In response, Adrian pulls down his jacket sleeve and holds his arm out to Finnly. 

He takes it immediately, almost pulling Adrian off his chair with the force. 

“But…” the words came out of Finnly in a rush. “That’s my name.” 

Adrian gently pulled his arm back. He hoped Finnly wasn't going into shock. He had heard of it happening before. Adrian was careful to watch Finnly’s face, preparing to call over the bartender in case anything happened. But slowly, the grip on his arm was loosened and Adrian pulled it back to his side. 

His eyes met Finny’s again, and this time neither man pulled away. Adrian tried to think of what might be going through his soulmate’s mind. They were supposed to have a special connection weren’t they? But he found his thoughts of incompetence abandoned when he realized that there were flakes of gold inside of Finny’s green irises. 

“Sorry,” Finny said, finally breaking the contact. “I just...didn’t think I would ever meet you.” 

“Same.” Adrian said, not including the detail that he didn’t really want to either. 

Finnly looked back at his empty glass sheepishly. “My apartment isn't far if you wanna go.” he offered, then a blush came in to backdrop his many freckles. “I mean to talk and stuff not to do anything...I’m not like...if-” 

“I would love to talk,” Adrian said, cutting Finny off before he could dig himself a deeper hold. 

“R-right!” Finny said, setting down a pile of cash on the counter, “good!” 

Adrian let out a smirk as he stood and followed Finnly toward the door. On the way there, he noticed Brian and the girl at the same table as before. After meeting Finny he had completely forgotten about them. “Can you wait for a minute?” Adrian asked, “there’s something I have to do.” 

Finny grunted the affirmative and lingered by the door as Adrian made his way over to Brian’s table. 

“I’m heading out,” he said. 

His voice made both Brian and the girl look up, clearly annoyed. 

“You’re what?” 

“I’m heading out,” Adrian repeated, “You don’t have to stay with me.” 

“Why are you leaving?” Brian asked. 

Adrian was a little annoyed that Brian was making such a big deal of things. He didn’t want to explain what had happened just yet. It would take too long and he didn’t want to leave Finnly waiting. But at the same time he saw where Brian must be coming from, he had never left the bar with someone else before. 

“I’m just tired.” It was a weak lie, but Brian was too drunk to notice. 

“See you tomorrow then I guess.” 

“See you then.” Adrian turned back to see Finnly leaning against the wall, his long arms crossed over one another. 

“That the friend that ditched you?” he asked as Adrian joined him and walked out into the cool spring air. 

“Yeah.” Adrian mumbled. 

“Well maybe it was a good thing after all,” Finnly said, “Since we were able to meet.” 

Adrian noticed the way the yellowish street lights reflected in Finny’s eyes like stars and looked away quickly. 

“Yeah.'' He wasn’t a talker, though it was becoming clear to him that Finnly was. Soulmates indeed. 

Somewhere in the distance, a bell tower sounded. 

“Must be midnight.” Finnly said, looking back. 

Adrian looked down at the watch, Finnly was right. 11:59. Had it really been that long? It didn’t matter, with any luck, tonight would be fun. Finnly was his soulmate after all right? It should be easy to become friends. 

Adrian watched as his watch turned over to midnight on April 3. His first full day with Finny. He let out a smile. Maybe things would get better.


	3. A Midnight Shock

Finnly watched the digital clock on his nightstand change from 9:44 to 10:45. He let out a shaky breath. Only an hour left. He felt he could hardly contain himself. 

Finnly paced around his tiny bedroom. His parents had told him not to be nervous, but of course it didn’t matter. Finnly knew that there was nothing that anyone could have said to make him prepared for his switchday. But now it was finally time. Almost April third, the first one since his eighteenth birthday. And now he was so close. 

All his life, Finnly had been waiting for this moment. He had watched his older friends switchday come and go the year before. He had known since he was a child when his would come. What it would mean. The day he would finally meet his soulmate. Well not meet exactly, but after tonight Finnly would finally know who they were. 

On the night between April second and April third, every eighteen year old in the world would suddenly appear in their soulmate’s body for fifteen minutes before returning to their own. It was Finnly’s chance for the love he had always wanted.

As soon as he got home from work, Finnly had made sure everything was ready. Many of his co-workers had been talking about it all day. Finny had spent all day listening to them drone on about their Pinterest inspired switchday plans.

But Finnly had his own ideas. It was the same thing that his mother had done on his parents' meeting day nearly 25 years earlier. He had a brand new monthly calendar lying on his small kitchen table. Next to it was a sharpie and a sticky note with a simple request. “When can we meet?” 

It was nothing fancy, but it had become a tradition. It was cheesy, of course, and there had been a time in Finny’s teens when he believed it was childish. But now he thought it would leave a good first impression. He couldn't wait to come back and see what they wrote. 

Finnly had rushed though getting things ready even though there was still nearly an hour to go. Now there was nothing to do but sit around and wait, or in Finny’s case, pace. 

He walked the full experience of the apartment and back again, never slowing, his sweaty fingers tapping against each other, never once letting him sit still. 

Finnly had never known himself to be a nervous person. Sure, there had been occasional anxiety over upcoming school projects or job interviews. But it was nothing compared to what he felt now. 

The clock turned over to 11:00. Finnly was sure he would die before being able to make it another forty five minutes. 

Finnly signed. Obviously the pacing wasn’t working. He threw himself down in a chair by the kitchen table and stared at the calendar. In less than an hour he would be sitting here again, but the calendar would no longer be empty. He finally would know who his soulmate was. 

Finnly set his head down on the table and started at the sharpie, a moment later his hand came up and rolled it along the table, thought he could only make it half an inch or so before the little plastic piece on the cap stopped him, forcing it back the other way. This was no less boring than pacing, but somehow more relaxing. Finny found himself able to take in a deep breath. He was so close now. Nothing to do but wait it out, and then he would know who his other half was. After tonight, that part of him that had always felt empty would be full. He would no longer be alone. 

The clock rolled over to 11:30. So close now. Finnly pulled himself from the chair. He made his way over to the sink and filled a glass with water before taking it in though sips. He wanted to drag out every moment, waste as much time as possible. As if the mindless tasks were somehow better than sitting and doing nothing. 

The minutes stretched forward, and finally, finally, 11:40. Five minutes.

Finnly felt a breath rip through him, out of relief or fear he didn’t know. He stared down at the calendar in front of him. In just a few minutes now, his soulmate would be sitting in the same chair, looking at the same place, reading Finnly’s message, and then a few minutes later, Finnly would return to the apartment. And he would know. He would know who his life partner was. 

The clock ticked onward. When there was only a minute left, Finny closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he would be in a different place, a different body, a different phase of his life.

And then Finnly was floating. 

It was happening. 

After a moment of disorientation, Finnly felt something soft under his legs and back. A couch or a chair. His chest felt heavier than it had been, and uncomfortable straps on his shoulders. He realized his soulmate must be a woman. 

He felt something unfamiliar at his neck, and keeping his eyes closed, he reached up to push it away, with a start he realized it was hair, long soft, beautiful hair. He ran his hands through it, finally finding the courage to open his eyes.

As he had noticed earlier, he was sitting in a cushioned arm chair. His clothes were simple enough, a T-shirt and sweatpants, similar to what Finnly had been wearing before. 

His long, olive fingers were woven through a chunk of jet black hair. Finnly stared at it. He had never seen something so shiny. Definitely not his own hair, a mess of red strands that resembled a pile of shredded cheese. This hair was beautiful. Suddenly, Finnly was desperate to see the rest of her face, he rose from his place on the armchair in search of a minor. 

Almost immediately he tripped over something. He felt his feet and legs going into autopilot, creating a little dance to keep him from falling. Once he righted himself, he looked down to see an open book lying upside down on the shag carpet. It appeared that his soulmate liked to read. 

His previous task momentarily forgotten, he looked around the room, realizing that his soulmate’s soundings might tell him more about her than a face could. 

The sink was plied with dirty dishes, and the table covered in papers and books. It wasn’t the most organized place Finnly had ever been, that was for sure, but it wasn’t dirty, just messy. He had to admit there was a kind of charm to it. 

The wall behind the chair where he had woken was lined with bookshelves, and Finnly found himself staring at the titles, as if the books could whisper to him what his soulmate was like. 

He started at the shelf for much too long, only bursting out of his concentration when her realized time was ticking on. Finnly didn’t come here to gawk at the inside of a stranger’s apartment. He was here to secure a meeting with his future soulmate. 

Finnly tore himself away from the book shelves and returned his gaze to his previous destination, the bathroom where the mirror was waiting. He stocked off in the direction of the only hallway way in the room. He would take a look at her face and then return to the main room and leave a note. 

Finnly shivered as his bare feet left the rug and hit the cold wood floor. But he didn’t stop. He felt like he was being spurred on by some unseen force. He wanted to see her face. He needed to see her face.

He stumbled his way into the hall and rounded a corner, searching for the bathroom among the doors in the hall. Finally he found it, careening around the door and coming face to face with his reflection. Her reflection. It was beautiful. It was-

“Adrian?” 

Finnly gasped, bringing his hand up to his mouth. The voice had not been his but her’s. But he had been the one to use it. Why? What had he said? Adrian? He looked back at the mirror, the girl’s reflection staring back at him. Dark eyes and long lashes, olive face framed by jet black hair. Was that...her name? 

Finnly’s heart started beating unnaturally fast. He had never heard of something like this happening before. The switch only gave you access to your soulmate's body, not their memories. But even as he continued staring at the girl’s face in the mirror, he was sure. That's Adrian. 

But how did he know that? And even if these were his soulmate’s thoughts, why was it her name that came to mind? But still, the lingering idea was there. Adrian. Adrian. That is Adrian. How did he know that? 

In a haze, Finnly stumbled out of the bathroom, rushing over to the kitchen table and grabbing a scrap of paper at random. He made the mistake of glancing at the clock before writing. 11:58. Less than two minutes left. 

Finnly felt his hand moving faster and faster. He wrote his address and his phone number, and then finally, with less than a minute left, one question. 

“Why do I know your name?” 

He had intended to write more, to explain the strange event in the bathroom, but before he could, he felt his control slip, and his body fell to the floor. Adrian’s body. And then everything went black. 

~~~

Finnly opened his eyes slowly. He felt an ache in his muscles, and realized with a start that he was lying on his cold bathroom floor. Immediately he remembered what happened, feeling a tang of guilt for letting his soulmate wake up on the floor as well. 

Finnly sat up and rubbed at his head, he realized he was clutching the sharpie from the kitchen in his hand and let it roll to the floor. Why had his soulmate taken it into the bathroom with her? 

One glance at his left arm gave him the answer. In bold clear handwriting, where six words the same six words he had left for her. 

“Why do I know your name?”


	4. Your Name on My Lips

Adrian clicked her pencil lead almost all the way out before pushing it back in bordly. This Professor’s lectures were always dull, but today was particularly unbearable. The middle aged man just kept rambling on and on about the subconscious, and dreams and other theories that Adrian could really care less about.   
She sighed and looked down at a girl two rows in front of her. She had pulled out a little pencil bag, and was sorting through the pens there. Adrian had seen that girl before. Rumor had it she had met her soulmate the week before.

The pens that seemed so boring to Adrian must have been interesting to the girl. Because unlike the un-matched masses, that girl could see colors. 

Adrian had spent her whole life wondering what that could be like. To see the colors that the adults could, to know the difference between them. All she had to do to get that was to meet her soulmate. Adrian had never been much of a romantic, that was for sure. But she knew she wanted to see the colors. And if her soulmate was the only one that could give them to her, then so be it. 

But time was ticking. Adrian was a late bloomer. Most of the people she knew had met their mate in high school. And now she was half way through college, and still only seeing things in shades of gray. 

“Adrian,” it was just a whisper, and coming from behind her. “Adrian.” 

She turned slowly, sitting behind her was a boy she vaguely knew from her dorm. She was pretty sure his name was Brian. 

“Are you going tonight?” he whispered. 

Adrian stared back, she had no idea what Brian was talking about, “Going where?” 

“To the party, don’t you remember, we were all going together?” 

Adrian nodded slowly, slowly remembering the shared agreement to go to one of the frat parties that night. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Adrian admitted. 

“Oh come on,” Brain said, “it will be fun.” 

Adrian was not usually described as “fun” 

“I’m not a party person,” Adrian said, though she could already feel her resolve crumbling. Introvert or not, a few hours of watching drunken idiots fall over another did sound more entertaining than the mountain of homework that would occupy her evening otherwise. She sighed

“What time are you leaving?” 

~~~

Already, Adrian was starting to regret her decision. She had met the others in front of the form at seven thirty, in the same sweat pants and t-shirt that she had been wearing all day. One look at the others and Adrian knew she would be out of place. They were on full display, perhaps trying to win a frat boy to take home for the night. But it was too late to back out now. Besides, this way no one would talk to her. Not with all the others more appetizing options to choose from. She took a deep breath and followed behind them, making their way through the cool spring air to the party. 

They arrived fashionably late, and then immediately dispersed to join the festivities. Adrian was left alone. Not knowing what else to do, she followed the sound of music and voices, and soon found herself in a room where several students were swaying back and forth to the dance remix pumping through the speakers. 

The room was loud and chaotic, the opposite of Adrian’s usual cup of tea. But for whatever reason the area was strangely absent of booze or sloppy make out sections, so she thought it was as good a spot as any to sit and wait for something to happen. 

Adrian waited there for at least an hour. Every once and awhile the others from her dorm floor would stop by to say hi or ask if she wanted to hang out with them. She thanked them for the offers, but always declined. 

Adrian was rather enjoying herself watching the churning bodies on the dance floor in front of her. She had never been the type to make friends quickly, though she tried to be friendly to everyone. When she was with the few friends she did have, like the handful of girls on her dorm floor, she found herself fading to the background, preferring to listen rather than talk. 

The promise of doing some people watching was the real reason Adrian had agreed to come. There was no place like a party to observe. Already Adrian had witnessed three breakups and several drunken dancers. Everything she saw seemed worth being added to her sketchbook, and her only regret was not bringing it with her. 

And so the night passed. Adrian was starting to feel the weight of sleep starting to pull at her. She started preparing herself to leave, wondering if it was worth it to track down the others and tell them she was leaving. 

That was when she saw them. 

A pair of converse was waving through the room of stomping feet with a grace that Adrian had never witnessed before. She found herself glued to her seat. 

The converse slipped through the crowd, finally coming to a place where Adrian could see their owner’s face. 

Her heart almost stopped. In the flashing lights they were beautiful. Everything was beautiful. Distracting vibrancy lit up the dance floor in a way that Adrian would never have thought possible. The dancers to where bathed in color, but the first one she registered was red. The color of the dancer’s hair. 

Adrian was pulled into a breathless memory, a recurring dream from her childhood. A bus. Water rushing in. A flash of something red. 

The same red as the dancer’s hair. 

Adrian swallowed. That was impossible, before now, she had always dreamed in back and white. She had been told that she wouldn't have a name for the colors. Not at first. She had been told she would have to learn them. And yet she knew. That was red. Finnly’s hair was red. 

Finnly yes! That was the dancer’s name. But how did she know that? She should’ve known that. 

Suddenly the room felt too hot, the music was too loud, each sound disconnected from the next. She had met her soul mate, that much was clear, but how did she know the rest?

“It’s impossible…” she whispered. 

It felt like her skin was burning, she wanted out. She wanted to run. She wanted to get closer to Finnly. 

Numbly, she stood. Walking for the first time toward the dance floor. The colored lights were almost too much, but Adrian only had her eyes on one thing, the back of her soulmate’s head. 

Red. Red. Red. 

Finnly. Finnly. Finnly. 

Who are you? 

Slowly they turned. 

Adrian saw their face for the second time, and did her best to memorize it. 

A sprinkling of freckles, orange. Bright eyes. Green. Thin lips on pale skin. Peaches and cream. All these colors should have gone nameless, but as soon as Adrian saw them, the words rolled into her thoughts like softened butter. 

“You’re my…” Finnly trailed off, blinking at her on the dance floor. The other students were still twirling around them, unaware of the shared Epiphany. 

“I know.” Adrian said, trying her best not to scare them off, “let’s step outside.” Anything to get away from the colors. 

Finnly nodded slowly, and Adrian led the way to the nearest door. Finally the two of them made it out of the crowded fraternity house and into the cool night air. Even from outside, Adrian could still feel the booming base, and flashing lights of the room they had just left. She took a deep breath before turning back to Finnly, preparing to ask them what was going on. But as soon as she turned, they spoke instead. 

“Why do I know your name?” 

Adrian’s words died in her throat. So it was the same for Finnly. They were just as confused as she was. They had not asked to confirm her name. They didn’t need to. Just as she didn’t. 

“You’re Finnly.” Was all she would think to say. 

Finnly blinked, allowing their long eyelashes to shine in the moonlight. Adrian willed her heart to still. “You too then.” They said, “and the colors…”

“I know them.” Adrian confirmed. “I’ve seen them before!” The realization came to her only a few seconds before the words. And then she was sure of it. And if she had seen the colors before...if that was why she knew their names…

“I’ve seen you before.” Finnly said. 

They stared at each other, each confused and yet knowing, the other was the only one that could give the answer. 

And slowly...like the pieces of a puzzle, a new picture formed around Finnly’s face. Wide green eyes in the bathroom mirror...a sideways glance at a bar. A girl sitting next to her on the first day of school. 

But these memories were not hers. They couldn’t be, she had never been to a bar, never met them at school. She met Finnly’s eyes again. “I know you,” she said. 

“We met.” They nodded, “at a bar.”

Adrian's heart fluttered. So she wasn’t the only one then…

“Or...” Finnly shook their head, eyes still clouded “was it a classroom?”

“I remember that too,” Adrian said. 

“But we can’t have met before,” Finnly said. “Or else…”

“I know.” 

“But I know you.” Finnly said. “I’m sure of it. You’re my…” 

They trailed off. Perhaps they were going to say soulmate. Perhaps they were going to say something else. Adrian knew it didn’t matter. Whatever was going on, the two of them were in it together. 

Adrian stared down at the peeling white paint that covered the porch. Her head felt like it was going to burst open. She had more than one set of memories, more than one life lurking around inside her mind. And the one thing that connected all of them was the person next to her. Her soulmate. 

Somewhere in the distance, a clock tower began to chime. “It’s midnight,” Adrian sighed, glancing at her watch, and then had a sudden pang of fear. A memory missing. It’s ending. 

This time Finnly didn’t share her reaction, but Adrian knew what was coming. It was just like that night after the bar. Midnight would come, and then...nothing. 

“Finnly…” 

The name should have been new to her, but Adrian felt as though she had been calling it all her life. And then the final bell tooled, and the world went black.


	5. At Our First Intended Meeting

Finnly opened her eyes. The clock on her night stand told her it was seven thirty in the morning, if she didn’t move fast she was going to be late for work. 

With a start, Finnly sat straight up in bed. Work. She worked at the school. She was a teacher. She had been for five years...but only yesterday she had been standing on the porch with that girl...Adrian. Or maybe not, she was sure she’d gone though her usual nightly routine instead, grading papers, a glass of wine. 

The two sets of memories seemed to exist simultaneously, and they weren't the only ones. A bar, a coffee shop...a bus? They all blended together. Finnly knew this couldn’t be true. And yet...she could still feel the heat of bodies on the dance floor. The way the lights flashed in Adrian's dark eyes as the world filled with color. 

Adrian. Her soul mate. 

Finnly looked down at her arm, at the words that were written there. It was her soul mark. Everyone in the world had words printed somewhere on their body. The first words that their soulmate would say to them. A part of her already knew what the words were. She had a lifetime of memories where the words had been a part of her. 

Three words. “So have I” 

Finnly remembered running her hand along the words as a child. They were nothing special, a part of normal conversation. And Finnly has constantly wondered what it would be about. The weather, food, something amazing. How many hours had she spent daydreaming about who her mate would be? 

And now she knew. Their name was Adrian. She had met them before. And yet...she knew they were strangers. In this lifetime at least.

She took a deep breath. Thinking about it was starting to give her a headache. But what should she do? The clock on her night stand was ticking on. The work of this life was calling to her. 

Finnly got out of bed. Whatever was going on, she wasn’t alone. Adrian was there with her. And the only way she had found them before was by playing along. She would just follow the road map laid by her memories, and with any luck they would lead her back to Adrian. 

~~~

It was a boring day at work. Usually Finnly liked writing days. The students enjoyed them, as if cut back on how much of the essay they would have to write at home. Finnly liked them because it gave her time to relax and work on future lesson plans. But not this time. 

The classroom was silent, and Finnly was getting antsy. She knew she had plenty of work to do, but it all seemed insignificant. If this day was going to go the same as all the others, then she would wake up tomorrow with a different job. A different life. And the only thing that would stay the same would be Adrian. 

But she didn’t want to leave it to chance. Because another set of memories, and all the logic she had left told her that this life would go on. She would wake up tomorrow in the same bed. And go to the same job. And everything would seem like a strange dream. 

She was staring off into space when a student appeared at her desk side. 

“Ashley,” she sighed, “What can I do for you?” 

The student asked her question, something about comma splices, and Finnly sent her on her way. But she didn’t leave. 

“Are you okay miss Alabaster?”

Finnly blinked. “I’m fine.” Had she been so off that her students had noticed? Was Ashley the only one?

“Alright,” Ashley said, thought Finnly sensed that she didn’t believe her. “You just didn’t look so good, I wanted to check.” 

And off she went, floating back to her desk. 

Finnly took a deep breath, glancing at the clock. She only had two more classes, and then she could leave. She had been hoping to run into Adrian at school, but no such thing had happened yet. She didn’t really expect them to be there anyway. All of the other meetings had been between by strangers. And she had no memories of ever knowing anyone named Adrian in this life. 

She rubbed at the words on her wrist “so have I.”

How long would she have to wait? 

How long would she have left with Adrien once they met? Finnly strained to remember how each day had ended during the other lives. Midnight. That was when her memories of the other days stopped. She had until midnight to find Adrian. 

She glanced at the clock. It was hardly noon. She took a deep breath and returned to her work. 

~~~

It wasn’t until the end of class that Finnly allowed herself to think of Adrian again. Of course...she was always thinking about him in a way. She was always trying to think of ways to stop thinking about him. 

As the time for the bell neared and her class began to pack their things away, Finnly finally gave up. “Don’t line up at the door,” she called, shutting her laptop and preparing for her lunch break. 

Only about half of the students obeyed her order, but Finnly fingered it was just as well. What did she care if they were desperate to leave the classroom? She wanted to get out almost as much as they did. If not more. She sighed and used the tip of her shoe to twist her desk chair this way and that, no longer caring if she looked bored in front of the students. Their conversation was starting to boil up again now that they had realized that she didn’t care if they talked. 

“Are you coming tonight Miss Alabaster?” 

Finnly looked up. Ashley was standing at the other side of her desk. She was always trying to play teacher’s pet, but Finnly didn’t mind, she knew that no amount of groveling was going to help her in the grade department. 

“Coming to what?” Finnly asked, trying to look as though she was interested. 

“To the art showing.” Finnly said, “all of the classes are putting their work on display, and judges from the city are coming to give out awards.” 

Now that she thought about it, Finnly did remember something like that, though she hadn’t been planning on going before, and she certainly wasn’t now, not when Adrian was out there somewhere, waiting to be found. 

“I’m president of the art club.” Ashley continued, “so I’m going around today handing out fliers. Do you want one?” 

“Um..sure.” Finnly nodded, she didn't want to be rude. She knew it was a little unfair to imply she would be there when she wound’t, but Adrian was more important than some art show. Especially if she woke up tomorrow in a different life entirely. 

Ashley smiled and handed Finnly a half sheet of paper. Finnly barely had time to take it before the bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. 

~~~

By the last class of the day Finnly had all but given up her attempts to stop thinking about Adrian. She found herself staring up into space, forcing herself to remember what they looked like, what they smiled like, but it seemed like the more she grasped for details, the more fuzzy the memories became, as if she was trying to catch smoke with a butterfly net. 

When students came up to her desk asking for help with their assignments, she found herself wishing for them to leave. And all the while one thought was burning in her mind. How will I find them?

Finnly ran through all their other meetings in her mind. All of them had been by chance, but still, she hadn’t known then. She hadn’t gone out with the intention of finding Adrian because she assumed they had never met before. But it was clear to her now. Their face. Their name. 

How would she be able to find them? 

In a burst of energy, Finnly fumbled for a pen and sheet of paper. She wanted to list out all the places she had met Adrian before. Perhaps they would remember to and they would meet there. 

As she shuffled things around on her desk, she saw a flash of a name on colored paper and froze. 

Adrian Cruex.

Finnly practically threw the pencil aside, scanning through the pile of papers on her desk in search of the name. It had to be there somewhere. Finally her eyes landed on the filer for the art show that Ashley had given her. She snatched it up and read it for the first time. 

A boring obligatory paragraph introducing the event, and then a list of feathered guests, professional artists that would be displaying their work alongside the students. 

Adrian’s was the first name listed. 

Found you. 

~~~

Finnly didn’t have enough time to go back home before coming to the art show after school. She drove herself to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered the first thing she saw on the drive thru menu, eating it in the parking lot while wiping out her phone for some quick Googling. 

“Adrian Cruex” 

The result she wanted was several links down, but still on the first page, a website displaying hyper realistic charcoal drawings. Finnly stared at them, hardly able to comprehend that a human hand could do this. But just as she started focusing in, the page turned white, and all the drawings were replaced by a loading circle, as though she had refreshed the page. 

A moment later it was back, with a new drawing at the top. The page must have refreshed itself as Adrian posted a new drawing. Finnly looked closer, and realized she recognized the subject this time. It was a man sitting at a bar, staring sadly into his margarita glass. 

The drawing had no color, but Finnly knew, he had red hair and green eyes. The bar was a warm mahogany. The man was her. And Adrian had been there. They had met there. She was sure of it. 

The page refreshed again, and Finnly saw that there was a comment under the drawing. 

“You forgot to list the price.” 

And then a moment later the response came. 

“This one’s not for sale.” 

Finnly’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Adrian had drawn her, on their first meeting, well one of them anyway. Why? Did he know she would see it? Was it some kind of sign? Or could it be a coincidence? 

For the first time the thought occurred to Finnly that Adrian may not know her yet. For all she knew they still believed that this life was the only one they had lived. What if Finnly saw Adrian and they didn’t remember her? Would she tell them? Go home with her tail between her legs? 

No. She told herself. Even if Adrian didn’t remember. The two of them would still be soulmates. She still had a claim to them. And them to her. She swallowed hard and glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven thirty. While she had stressed about seeing Adrian again the art open house had begun. 

Finnly took a shuddering breath and pulled the car into drive. She was going to find Adrian. No matter what it took. 

~~~

Finding one person in a whole school full of people was easier said than done. Finnly’s plan had been to make her way to Adrian’s art work and wait there, but upon arriving she saw that all of his pieces were scattered around the exhibit, hanging in the hallways alongside the second graders’ hand turkeys. 

Not only did she have to wade through clumps of students and adoring parents, but every few minutes or so one of them would stop to talk to her. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long!” 

“Can we set up a conference?” 

“My David has a D in your class, what should we do?” 

And on and on it went. No wonder Finnly had never had an interest in going to school functions like this before. Even if she had been there to enjoy the art, she wouldn't have been able to. 

After nearly two hours, Finnly had nearly given up. There was only a half hour left, and she still had seen no sign of Adrian. At a loss, she threw herself down on a bench, trying to formulate a new plan of attack. She sat there for several minutes. Then she saw Ashley skipping down the hallway to meet her. Finnly sat up and tried to regain control of her face. She had to be polite. 

“Miss Alabaster?” Ashley asked. 

“Hello Ashley.” Finnly smiled. 

“I’m glad you came.” She said, “there was a woman here looking for you.” 

“Looking for me?” Finnly repeated. 

“She said you were old friends.” Ashley said, “You didn’t tell me that you knew one of the guest artists.” 

Finnly snapped to attention. She could only be talking about Adrian. Adrian was here, and even better she was looking for Finnly. 

“Where is she?” Finnly asked. 

“Outside the library last I checked.” Ashley said, “but you better hurry, the open house is almost over.” 

“Right,” Finnly said, standing, “thanks.” 

“See you in class tomorrow!” Ashley called. 

Finnly barely heard her. She was practically running down the hallway. 

A few more halls and I’ll be there. Finnly thought, Adrian is waiting just behind this corner. 

And sure enough. There she was. The same jet black hair that Finny remembered. She came to a stop a few feet away, and called out.

“Adrian!” 

The girl turned. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Finnly painted. 

Adrian tired her head to the slide as she smiled. “So have I.” 

Finnly’s mouth opened, then shut again. Those were the words. The same words that she had been saying to herself all her life, dreaming about the lips form which they would one day pass. 

Adrian walked closer to her, slowly, causally even, looking at her intensely. “You’re a girl this time.” She said, “but you look the same as always.” 

The words were thoughtful, but Finnly didn’t know how to respond. “You remember me?”

“Of course.” Adrian said, then, as an afterthought, “You remember too don’t you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Adrian sighed, “that would have been awkward.” 

Finnly let out a low laugh. “I saw your drawing,” was all she could think to say. 

Adrian cocked an eyebrow. “Which one.” 

“The one of me at the bar.” Finnly said, “you put it on your website this afternoon.” 

“You found my website.” 

“I googled your name.” Finnly admitted. 

Adrian bought a hand up to her head, then ran it through her hair. “I should have thought of that.” 

“You won't have found anything.” Finnly said, “I’m just a school teacher.” 

“So I’ve been told.” 

“How did you find me anyway?” Finnly asked, “One of my students told me you looking for me.” 

“I saw your name on the sign outside your door.” Adrian said, “figured it couldn't be a coincidence.” 

“What would you have done if you didn't find me?” 

The question seemed to catch Adrian off guard. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She said. “We met each other in all the other resets, I figured this would be the same.” 

Finnly blinked. Adrian seemed so calm about the whole thing. She felt like it was rubbing off on her, quelling her anxiety.

“I don;t know what’s going on,” Adrian admitted, “but since it seems to be happening to both of us…” she trailed off. 

Finnly nodded, but she felt her mouth go dry. So Adrian had found her out of necessity. Was that it? No romance. Did she not feel the same butterflies that Finnly did every time they met? 

“Adrian there you are!” A man with sandy blond hair came around the corner. “I've been looking everywhere for you. It’s time to start packing up.” 

“Brian,” Adrian sighed, turning her back on Finnly. “How about you start here and I’ll go to the other side of the school.” 

Brian looked over Adrian and Finnly suspiciously, but then nodded slowly. “Alright then, meet me back here when you’re done.” Adrian turned around and walked in the opposite direction without another word, not knowing what else to do, Finnly trailed behind. 

“I have the key to my classroom,” she said, “We can talk there when you’re done packing if you want.” 

“Let’s go now.” Adrian said. 

“Now?” 

“Why not?” 

“You told Brian you were going to get your drawings.” 

“Just to get him off my back.” Adrian said, “I don’t care. I may not even be an artist tomorrow.” 

“I guess I’ll lead the way then.” 

Finnly turned down one of the darker hallways, leading Adrian away from the noise of the dieing open house. These hallways once so familiar almost seemed distant to her now. Adrian’s words kept ringing in her head. “I may not even be an artist tomorrow.” Would this be the last time Finnly saw these halls? Would they too fade to memory? Another life to join her growing repertoire? 

“Here we are,” she sighed, fitting the key into the lock and letting Adrian step in past her. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“No idea.” Adrian said, looking around the room for a moment before snatching a chair and pulling it towards Finnly’s desk. “I don’t really understand what’s going on.” 

“Well we know we’re soulmates.” Finnly said, “that’s one thing at least.”

These words didn’t have the effect she had hoped for. Adrian didn’t seem cheered up at all. Quite the opposite actually. She tried a different approach. “We keep meeting each other.” She said, “I’ve been trying to remember them all. We can see if they line up.” 

This seemed to catch her attention. “Good idea.” 

Finnly pulled out a sheet of paper and took a seat next to Adrian, careful to give her space. After an hour or so of straining their minds, they worked out a tentative list. 

A school, the bar, switching bodies, the frat party, and then the art show. 

For each one, Finnly had a distinct set of memories, the days she met Adrian were always the clearest, but there were pieces of her other lives as well. “It's hard to describe.” She told Adrian, “I remember, but only a little. Like I remember remembering.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Adrian said, “it’s like-” she stopped talking as a yawn came over her. 

Finnly giggled before she yawned too. 

“It’s getting late,” she said, glancing at the clock. As soon as she caught sight of it, her heart fell.

Adrian followed her gaze, “it’s five till midnight.” Adrian said. 

“All the other times,” Finnly said, “that’s when it ended.” 

Adrian blinked, making the same face she had when pulling up memories of the other resets. Then her eyes widened. “You’re right.” 

“We only have five minutes.” Finnly said. Her hands were shaking. 

“I’ll see you again tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“That’s how it happens all the other times right?” 

“Right.” Finnly took a deep breath. “How will I find you?” 

Adrian took a long, deep breath. There was something she wasn’t saying. 

“I don’t know if we have a choice.” 

Why did that sound like a bad thing? 

“Only two minutes now,” Adrian said, avoiding Finnly’s eyes. 

She didn’t know what to say. The time went on. Finnly looked at her desk. She was sure now. This would be the last time she saw it. 

One minute.

“Finnly?” 

“Yeah?” 

Adrian looked at her, the seconds slipped away. 

“See you tomorrow.” 

And then the world dissolved.


	6. My Heart Considered Feeing

Adrian woke up in a cold sweat. The first thing that came to them were the memories. They were twenty six. They were a bartender, and of course, they had yet to meet their soulmate. 

Adrian looked around their messy bedroom. Even though they had a lifetime of memories there, they knew this was the first time they had seen it. Clothes spilled from the closet across from the bed. A sun came in as lines of gold across the grey bed sheets. No, Adrian raised, they weren’t grey. They just couldn't see their color yet. They had never seen the color green, and they wouldn't, not until they looked into their soulmate’s eyes for the first time. 

A sigh escaped Adrian’s lips. Finnly. They had finally managed to have a proper talk only to be interrupted at midnight. Now they were practically back to square one, finding each other again, and by the time they found them there would be no time to figure out what was going on. 

they yawned and stumbled out of bed, pulling a shirt out of the pile randomly and pulling it on without bothering to check if it was clean. One set of memories was begging them to get a move on. If they didn’t head out soon, they were going to be late for work. 

Wait. this time around they were a bartender. They’d gotten in the habit of sleeping all day and working all night.Their shift started at six. Their eyes shifted to the clock on his bedside table. It was five fifteen, the same time they normally woke up in this life. Adrian cursed. Would the day still reset at midnight? He had to find Finnly before then. The only way they would make any headway in finding out what was happening was with Finnly’s help. 

Adrian went for the door. Somehow or another, they knew that Finnly would appear before the day was up. All they had to do until then was go with the flow. 

Adrian finished getting dressed and left the apartment, spinning their keys in their hand as they walked out to their car. 

As Adrian crossed the parking lot, they noticed a handful of robins hunting for worms in the green space between two buildings. If their life really was resetting, then what were those birds to them? They had seen robins before, both in the current reset’s memories and in others. Where are they the same everywhere? Did these worlds go on turning when Adrian and Finnly weren’t in them? Or did all of these universes simply blink into existence for one day, only to fade away once Adrian and Finnly had met. Thinking about it made Adrian’s stomach twist. The sooner they figured out what was happening, the better. 

~~~

Work seemed to go by slower than usual. Adrian loved their job as a bartender, or at least one version of memories did. It was a place where they could watch people come and go for hours on end. Strangers and regulars, widowers and first dates, all of them came and went. 

And when Adrian was bored one wanted extra tips they would spice it up, talk to the loners about what had driven them to liquor that night, or joke with couples by asking them how they met. 

It never did Adrian talk about themselves. If the customers wanted, they would make up some story for their entertainment, a childhood injury or a failed first date. And patrons would laugh and tip and go about their day, and Adrian would do the same, for getting about the lie as soon as it was out of their mouth. 

On the rare occasions when Adrian did open up about their real life, it was always with Brian. The old man had been coming to the bar since before Adrian worked there, and was always up for a conversation, as well as polite when Adrian didn’t want to talk. No matter what they did, the tip was always the same, and after the first few weeks of frustration, Adrian had come to expect it. When he talked to Brian it wasn't for the money. It was always because he wanted to. 

Brian came in at his usual time that day. Adrian noticed him, but was unsure of what to do. What if he noticed that there was something off about Adrian today? What if he asked why? What would Adrian tell him then? “I wake up every day with a different body and I don’t know why?” Now there was a one way ticket to a padded room if Adrian had ever heard one. 

They would just have to play it cool. Adrian was expecting Finnly to show up any minute now, and then they would take a break, and it would all before. The world would dissolve again, and Adrian would wake the next day as someone else. They took a deep breath and approached Brian. 

“What can I get for you today sir?” Adrian asked. 

“Surprise me.” Brian said. 

Adrian did as he was told. 

“How’s that art going?” Brian asked after taking a sip of his drink, “got any buyers?” 

Adrian froze for a moment, remembering his last life. They had met Finnly and had an art show in an elementary school. But then they remembered what Brian was really asking. The current reset’s memories had been attempting to sell some paintings for several days now. 

“Not yet,” Adrian said, but they were distracted. Why did the last set of memories come up before the current ones? When Adrian concentrated, they were able to keep it all straight in their head, but as soon as they looked away all their pasts seemed to mix with each other, tangling until it was all an indistinguishable mess. And yet...there was still one unifying factor. One thing that remained unchanged. Finnly. And all they had to do was wait for them to show up again. 

~~~

He arrived around ten thirty. By this time Adrian had been starting to fear that he wouldn't come. And then, right when Adrian was starting to wonder if they should go out and search for him, Brian drew their attention to a table in the corner. 

“You ever seen that man before?” 

“What man?” Adrian had asked, only half paying attention. 

“That redhead in the corner, looks like he’s never been here before.” Brian said. 

“Red head?” 

Adrian turned, and sure enough, there he was. Finnly had finally made it. Slowly, some of the colors changed. Adrian could see the neon green club dress on a lady at the other side of the bar. The emerald green of the glass bottles behind him. 

“I’m taking my break now.” Adrian said. 

Brian raised an eyebrow. If he left now there would be only one bartender until eleven. But he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. The only thing mattered was finding answers. They made his way over to Finnly, who was scanning the room, probably looking for them. 

Adrian cleared their throat as they neared the table. Finnly looked up and smiled, blinking several times as she saw them for the first time. Adrian knew he must be seeing blue now, something that had been missing his whole life. 

“I’m so glad I found you,” Finnly said, springing up from his seat, immediately jubilant. 

“I woke up late.” Adrian said, “I work nights here.” 

Finnly’s eyes dropped down to Adrian’s apron. “I figured.” 

“What do you do?” 

“I’m a host at the restaurant down the street, all this time we’ve been so close to each other-or- '' Finnly paused, gathering his thoughts. “Or is this our first day here?” 

“I don’t know.” Adrian said, “I’ve been thinking about it too.” 

Finnly was silent, perhaps considering the implications of a fake world.

Adrian’s eyes slid to the door, there was a large group of people getting out of an Uber in front of the bar. He knew that the single coworker he had left there wouldn't be able to keep up. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Adrian said, “there’s a park down the way. We can sit in a talk where it’s quiet.” 

“Good idea,” Finnly nodded, leading the way out of the bar. 

Adrian took a deep breath before following. It was nearly eleven. Only one hour until the next switch. They would never see this place again. 

Finnly was waiting for them outside the door. “You good?” 

“I’m fine.” Adrian sighed. They would not look back. They wouldn't let themself. “Let’s go.” 

Finnly led the way again, glancing at his watch. “Not long now.” He said, “less than an hour.” 

“What should we do?” 

Finnly shrugged. 

They were silent until they made it to the park. At this hour it was all but empty. Adrian led them to a bench that he had visited before, and motioned that they sit. From there they could see the border of the park, and the bustling cars on the other side of the sidewalk. 

“Who do you think they are?” Finnly asked. 

“Who?” 

“The people in the cars.” Adrian turned to look at Finnly. He was gazing out at the road in front of him, street lights reflecting in his eyes. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Are they trapped too?” 

Adrian blinked. It was the first time they had thought of this being trapped. 

“They would tell us wouldn't they?” Adrian said, “We should have noticed, if everyone was going through resets.”

Finnly was quiet for so long that Adrian wondered if he had even heard them. 

“Do you think we’re dead?” 

Adrian turned to face him again, stomach sinking. “Do you?” 

Finnly shrugged, but the glistening in his eyes betrayed him.

“Are there any religions that think this is the afterlife?” Adrian asked, trying to distract him. 

“None that I’ve heard of.” Finnly said, “but I’m not really that religious...or at least...not this time.” 

Adrian scanned their memories to check if they ever had been. A few times, but it did nothing to help them figure out what was going on. He was getting antsy. “I need to walk.” They said, “I need to think.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Finnly said, standing as well.

“No.” The words came out harsher than they meant to. Finnly took a step back. “Sorry,” Adrian said, “I just need to get used to this. I need some time alone.” 

“But it’s almost midnight.” Finnly said. 

“I know.” 

There was silence, and then, not able to stand Finnly’s presence any longer, Adrian walked away, leaving him alone. Adrian walked until he was sure Finnly wouldn't be able to see them. They had intended to stop as soon as they were out of sight, but they couldn't bring themself to stop walking. 

It was as though they were running from something, or to something maybe. But they didn’t know what it was. They walked past the bar, keeping to the other side of the street and trying not to wonder which restaurant was Finnly’s. 

Adrian was nearing the edge of town, if things were normal they would have to turn around soon. Their memories told them that there was a bridge there with no sidewalk. 

They could almost see it now, the bridge over dark water. A bus stopped to his left, the last one before the bridge. No one got on, and the bus left, heading for the bridge. 

Adrian glanced at his watch. One minute till midnight, probably less. He looked up, trying to enjoy his last few minutes in a world that would soon be gone. 

A loud crash made him jump, and he glanced up to see that the bus had crashed into the guardrail on the bridge, and was flying over the side and into the water. 

Adrian was frozen in place, recalling a recurring dream of a bus filling with water. They stood there, watching helplessly and shaking, but then just as the bus was about to breach the water, the hour turned over, and Adrian saw no more.


	7. I Saw Your Shaking Hands

When Finnly woke, there were tears in his eyes. The first thing he did was pull out his phone to check the time. Nine thirty in the morning. He let out a slight of relief. At least he and Adrian had a full day to find each other this time. 

Finnly took a deep breath before hopping out of bed and changing clothes. He had to get a move on if he didn’t want to be late for work at the dance studio. He was running through memories in his head, trying to get a grasp on what kind of person he was this time. Twenty six, a dance teacher, unmatched. 

Nothing surprising there. Finnly’s hands shoved leggings and a tank top into his gym bag, as if they had been going for years. Perhaps they had, and Finnly himself was the only one out of the loop. This was not the only world in which he had a love for dancing, though it was the first time that he had a career in it. Adrian had been a professional artist not too long ago, Finnly wondered if they also made art outside of the reset where it was their job. 

As for his soulmate...Finnly knew that he was nearby. A few weeks ago his chest had acquired a light blue glow, a sign that his mate was within a hundred miles. Adrian must have moved recently. 

Finnly’s memories told him how happy he had been when the glow first appeared, how desperate he had been to go out in search, how disappointed he had been when he found nothing. Finnly felt no such strings of disappointment now, he knew he would meet Adrian soon. But then what? 

The memory of his and Adrian’s last parting was a stake through Finnly’s heart. Adrian had left him. He had waited there all alone. Finnly shook his head as if to disperse the shiver that was creeping up his spine. He had passed into the next reset alone. 

Finnly did his best to push the thoughts out of his mind. Like Adrian had said, they were fated to meet again before the day was over. All he had to do was wait. 

~~~

Adrian came at noon. 

It was a slow day in the studio. Many of Finnly’s students were on spring break, so many of his usual private lessons had been canceled. He ended up sitting at the front desk for most of the morning. As soon as Adrian walked in, Finnly knew his time at the studio was over. It wound’t matter if he left. None of it would be there tomorrow.

Finnly knew that Adrian was close by before he could see him. The glowing on his chest had been getting incrementally brighter for the last hour or so. Only when Adrian walked in did the glow fade. 

“You’re early today.” Finnly smiled, thanking his lucky stars that he wasn’t going to have to wait until fate pulled them together. 

“I think I was supposed to come later tonight.” Adrian said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“A friend of mine,” Adrian said, “Brian, his daughter has a recital here later today. He invited me to come with him.” 

“That’s when I thought you would come too.” Finnly said. 

“I figured it’s best not to waste time.” Adrian said. Finally noticed that he wasn’t meeting his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Finnly asked. 

Adrian looked up, a little sheepishly, and then back down again. “That obvious huh?” 

Finnly didn’t reply. 

“Look, Finnly…” Adrian cleared his throat before continuing. “I know that we keep getting put together as soulmates...and I know that we are the only two that seem to know what’s going on.” 

Finnly could hardly breathe. 

“But this is...weird.” Adrian said, meeting Finnly’s eyes for the first time. “Everyday I wake up and I know that I’ll never be in the same bed again. I’ll never have the same life again, and...I guess what I’m saying is...I need some time. To think things out on my own.” 

Finnly didn’t know what to say. He had been assuming that the two of them were working through things together. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Adrian wasn’t on board. But he had to respect his wishes. Finnly didn’t like what was going on either, and he knew he couldn't deprive Adrian of the right to sort things out on his own terms. 

“Okay.” Finnly said. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” Finnly nodded. “If you need time take it, it’s not like we’re losing any.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

Did he think he would be? 

“No,” Finnly said, “I don’t like this either, but we’re not going anywhere, well, not alone anyway.” 

“Right,” Adrian said, standing a little more confidently, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“See you then.” 

And he was gone.

Now that Finnly had met Adrian, he saw no point in staying at work. As soon as Adrian was thought of the door he walked into the locker room, leaving the front desk unattended. After changing into street clothes, Finnly made his way out onto the street, trying to think about what to do next. 

His coworker, Ashely caught him on the way out. “Where are you going?” She asked, “you have a student coming in in a few minutes.” 

Finnly froze, turning slowly, “I have a family emergency.” He said, “tell them it’s canceled.”

“Will you be back for the recital?”

“No.” Finnly turned and left without another word, trying not to feel bad about ditching. He saw no reason to stay now that he wasn’t waiting for Adrian, besides, now that he knew that there would be no tomorrow, he might as well act like it. 

~~~

Several hours and a handful of karaoke bars later, Finnly was having the best day of his life. The first thing he had done was make a stop at an expensive clothes store. He had a lifetime of money and only one day to use it, if we were going to be spending it all he might as well look the part. 

He had been careful not to let himself get drunk, not wanting to waste a minute of the last day of his life. Now there was less than an hour left, Finnly found himself walking away from town, looking for a quiet place to wait for the next reset. 

That was when he saw the bridge. At first Finnly’s mind was moving too fast for him to follow, automatically flashing thought memories before Finnly could understand why. He had seen that bridge before. 

Suddenly he felt unsteady on his feet. He leaned against a nearby light post, trying to make sense of what was running through his head. Yes, he was sure of it now. It wasn’t always on the days where he had met Adrian, but the bridge had been in every one of the resets. He had seen it before. Many times before, all as different people. But….Why. 

trying to ignore his growing nausea, Finnly walked toward the bridge. He was sure if he could get closer, maybe then something would make sense. It was two late for there to be many cars, so even though the bridge did not have sidewalks, he walked out onto it, not caring that he was standing in the middle of the road. 

He was sure of it now, he had been her before. It wasn’t just the look of the bridge, but the feel of it. The way his head spun when he reminded himself that he was suspended above a river. And that was when he heard it. A bus. 

Finnly dashed back to the shoulder of the road without even looking behind him. He only just made it before the bus zoomed past. Finnly’s heart was going so fast he was sure it was about to break out of his chest, he turned away from the bus, trying to catch his breath, only to jump out of his skin when he heard the crash of the concrete against metal. 

Finnly wiped around just in time to see the back end of the bus disappear over the shattered guard rail opposite him. He ran to the edge, pulling out his phone to call nine-one-one, but when he looked down at the water, nothing was there. His finger paused over the dial button, and he looked down at his phone just in time to see the clock turn to midnight.


	8. Fate Had Other Plans

Adrian woke up late, just like she had every other day of spring break. The light poured into her room from the half-open curtains, illuminating the dancing dust particles, and casting lines of gold along the posters on the walls. 

Adrian sat up bolt upright in bed. It was already noon. Only twelve hours until the next reset. She took a deep breath. She had to tell herself she didn’t care. She had spent the whole day last time trying to work out what was going on. Originally the plan had been to test several things, but in the end what she ended up doing was driving as far as she could manage, farther and farther away from Finnly and the town that her memories had told her where hers. But no matter how far she went, she felt as though she would never escape, and after almost a full day of driving, everything had still ended at midnight. 

Adrian forced herself out of bed, starting to get dressed. She had a decision. Find Finnly now, or allow fate to run its course. She knew she wasn’t ready to face them yet. She’d told them yesterday that she just needed time, but what she had ended up doing was working herself into a tizzy. 

She looked down at her wrist. There, a few inches below her palm, was a stripe of orange. The color of her soulmate’s hair. She had memories of thinking that this would make it easy to find them, since red was such a rare hair color. But now, when she had already met Finnly enough times to memorize their face, it was practically useless. At least the last reset, the glow in her chest had told when she was close to them, even though her friend Brian had led her in the right direction. 

Brian!

Adrian mentally scolded herself, how had she not noticed before? Brian was always the one that led her to Finnly. He had been there every time. All she had to do was find him, she didn’t even need the soulmate crap. She closed her eyes, trying to remember who Brian was to her this time. 

He was Her best friend, always had been. She was sure of it, and then, more recent memories. She pulled out her phone and taped out a text message. 

“are you awake?” 

She stared at the phone, willing it to answer her. 

“Um yeah.” Brian responded. “I have been for hours.” 

“Sorry about that.” Adrian said, “but I’m ready to hang, where do you want to go?” 

“Uh...where do we always go?” 

It took Adrian a moment to remember where that was. The woods, of course. There wasn’t much else in their little town, especially since Adrian was still too young to drive. 

“meet you there in fifteen?” 

“See you then.” 

Adrian slid her phone into her pocket before glancing at the clock. Time was still charging on, the minutes slipping away until she saw Finnly again. Until the day reset again. She had to think of a way to get Brian to move things along. 

~~~

Getting Brian to lead her to Finnly was easier said than done. Adrian was doing her best to keep him talking, but she wasn't used to being the one learning conversations. She tried everything, “are you going anywhere tonight?” “Anything interesting happening later?” “Meet anyone interesting lately?” All of the questions lead to tangents that had nothing to do with Finnly. 

At some point Adrian had given up trying to find them early again. The last time must have just been a fluke. He would have to go though the rest of the day like normal and wait for Finnly to appear. But as the day wore on, Adrian was getting nervous. 

It was nearly sun down and still there was no sign of Finnly, just constant romping through the woods. Adrian had plenty of memories of doing this day in and day out, exploring the woods behind her house with Brian at her side. But she also remembered enjoying them. That was not the case now. Perhaps it was a sign that she was different now. But what had changed? She knew that this world was fake. Surely that was enough to turn anyone’s life on it’s head. 

“We should start heading back.” Brian said, “my curfew is nine.” 

“Is it that late?” Adrian asked. They had been out for a long time, stopping by a stream to eat granola bars from Brian’s backpack, chasing deer and birds through the underbrush. 

“Sundown’s at eight thirty.” Brian said, glancing at the horizon. “That’s right about now.” 

A quick glance at Adrian’s phone confirmed it. Only four more hours until the reset. And Brian had been a dead end. The two of them tramped out of the woods and back to civilization. A few minutes later they parted ways, Brian heading to his house and Adrian going to her’s. 

Three hours left and still no sign of Finnly. Has something gone wrong? Where are they still going to meet today? Adrian didn’t know what to do, but there was nowhere to go but home. She walked past the other white picket houses that lined the road of her childhood. One of them at least. But she didn’t care. She pulled away from the memories that intertwined them, not even daring to think about the fact that she would never see them again. 

Cars passed her every once in a while, but Adrian payed them no notice. Not until one of them stopped. 

“Finnly what the hell-” and a door slammed. 

Adrian looked up to see a tall redhead boy running down the road towards her. “Finnly?” 

“Adrian!” Finnly stopped in front of her, panting. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

Down the road, the car was turning around, staring to come towards them. 

“Who’s that?” Adrian asked. 

“Just my sister Ashely.” Finnly said. 

“She looks pissed.” 

“Well I did just jump out of a moving car and run up to a stranger.” 

“What are you going to tell her?” Adrian asked. 

Finnly tilted his head, then turned to look at the quickly approaching car. “You mind if we run?” He asked. 

“Run?” 

“Run!” 

And Finnly took off, jumping the nearest fence and running into one of the neighbors yards. Adrian took a deep breath, and then followed, darting through the familiar houses and back into the woods that waited behind them. 

Adrian could hear someone honking and yelling behind them, but she didn’t look back. Finnly was always a few steps ahead of her, but Adrian made no attempt to catch him. Her mind was still processing what had just happened. Finnly had jumped out of the car to find her. He had run to her, was still running with her, for her. How crazy was he? 

Finally the two of them made it to the trees, brushing through the greenery in a way that made the branches shake in the trees above them. Adrian could hardly see his hand in front of his face. A few moments later they were hidden from view, and Finnly stopped running. Adrian halted a few feet behind him. 

“You..” Adrian panted, “are...insane.” 

Finnly smiled, “but I found you.” 

As if that was all that mattered. 

“Why did we not meet today?” Adrian asked, finally catching her breath. 

“I don't know.” Finnly said, “originally I was going to go for a walk, but my sister wanted to go shopping with me.” 

“Her name’s Ashley?” Adrian recalled. 

“Yeah,” Finnly nodded, “How did you know?” 

“She was in another reset wasn’t she?” 

Finnly blinked, then understanding rushed into her face. “Oh my god she has been. She’s always there.” 

“I have someone like that too,” Adrian said, “Brian. He’s always with me.” 

“Are they like us?” Finnly asked. “Are they trapped here too?” 

Adrian blinked. She hadn’t thought of that before. “He never mentioned it.” 

“We haven’t mentioned it to them either.” Finnly said. 

Adrian opened his mouth, then closed it again. There was a light coming from the trees, a flashlight, and someone calling Finnly’s name. 

“If you don't come out right now, I’m going in.” 

Finnly and Adrian made eye contact, she could see the glint of fear there. It was Ashley. 

“Finnly get out here!” 

Adrian stared forward, careful not to make a sound, and holding her finger over her lips. When she was close enough to Finnly to whisper in her ear. “My house is near here. Can you follow me?” 

Finnly nodded. 

“We have to be quiet, but if I say run, run.” 

Another nod. Adrian stepped a little deeper into the forest, hoping that the trees could help cover them if Ashely did come in. What she hadn’t told Finnly was that her house was actually on the other side of the street, and Ashely was standing between them and it. 

She figured if they made a big enough arc around, they could make it in the back door without being seen. But first they had to put some distance between them and their pursuer. 

Adrian kept staring forward, careful to pace her feet down slowly so as not to disturb the underbrush. Finnly followed after her, close enough that they could whisper safely. 

“Do you know what time it is?” He asked. 

“Nine thirty maybe.” Adrian shrugged. 

“I could check my phone.” 

“No don’t.” Adrian said, “it will make light.” 

“Oh right.” Finnly said, “thanks.” 

They walked a little farther before Adrian turned them to run parallel with the tree line. They could still hear Ashley yelling at them, but from what Adrian could tell, she had yet to enter the woods. 

Adrian led them a little farther along before turning to walk out of the trees. Finnly grasped at her arm. “She’s still out there.” He said.

“There’s a house nearby that has a tall hedge. She won't see us if we come out on the other side of it. 

“How can you be sure we’re lined up with it.” 

“I’m not.” 

Finnly let out an exhale that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, but he continued following her. 

“We’re almost there.” Adrian said, squinting in the dark to find the hedge. 

“Crap I think there’s a fence.” 

“I’ll help you over it,” Finnly offered. 

They walked a little farther, allowing Adrian to look around and make sure they were in the right place. Then they climbed over the fence. 

“I think Ashley is still where we left her.” Finnly said. “We should be good.” 

“About that…” 

“What is it?” 

“My house is actually across the street.” 

“What?” 

“I was thinking she would follow us and then we could make a run for it while she was in the forest.” 

Now that they were behind the hedge, Adrian pulled out his phone, using his body to hide the light from Ashley’s direction. 

“Not good…” 

“What time is it?” 

“Ten thirty.” 

“That late?” 

“We must have been walking slower than I thought,” Adrian sighed, shoving the phone back into her pocket. 

“I guess time flies when you’re having fun,” Finnly signed. 

“Or something.” 

“Should we wait it out?” 

“You know her better than I do.” Adrian said, “whatever you think will work.” 

“I don’t know.” Finnly signed. “Everytime I try to think about her now my memories get all jumbled. I can’t keep all the resets slightly in my head.” 

“I know what you mean.” Adrian was constantly finding herself forgetting things that she should know. It took her longer to connect the dots when she had more than one life's worth of experience to sort through. 

“I’ll think of something.” Finnly said, “just give me a minute.” 

Adrian thought about pointing out that they didn’t have a minute, but she said nothing and sat down on the grass to wait. She had other things to sort though. 

Now that Adrian was sure Finnly had someone like Brian, other questions opened up. As far as she could tell, the only constant thing across all the resets seemed to be the four of them. Not even the soulmate signs were the same. 

Adrian did a quick inventory of all the history she knew. It seemed to match up across all the worlds. They weren't on some other plant or anything. They never even left the country. If it wasn’t for the soulmates thing she would assume that they were just changing lives, not worlds. But there was no way that they could all be the same, not when soulmate signs kept changing. 

The minutes slipped away, the sound of Ashley’s calls mixing with the crickets and other nighttime noises. They had to find a way around her. Adrian was grasping at straws for some way out. If she had been alone she might stand a chance at running for it. But Adrian doubted Finnly was anywhere near fast enough. 

It was Finnly who broke the silence. “I have an idea.” He whispered. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s not a good one.” 

Well that's reassuring. “It’s better than nothing.” 

Finnly took a deep breath, as if he were embarrassed to tell her. “Okay so you know in movies when someone throws something and the bad guy chases it so they can sneak past?” 

“That’s a terrible idea.” Adrian said, “Let’s do it.” 

Finnly grinned. 

Finnly helped Adrian over the fence. She walked back in the woods, careful to keep low and stay quiet. She grabbed hold of the biggest stick she should find and handed it back out of Finnly. 

After getting over the fence again Finnly lifted the sick. “I think it’s dark enough that she won't see.” 

“Yeah,” Adrian nodded. “Just go for it, make it as far as you can, then run in between those houses there. 

“Got it,” Finnly nodded. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

Finnly then the stick with all his might. Adrian barely had time to register the crashing and yelling before sprinting away from the house. She rushed through the yards and into the street, feeling exposed with the sudden lack of houses in trees. Finally, she reached safety in between the houses, and glanced over her shoulder to see Finnly hot on her trial. 

After looping around to the back of the house, Adrian finally stopped. 

“That was awesome.” Finnly said. 

Adrian looked up to see that he was grinning. 

“It was kinda cool.” She admitted. 

“This your place?” Finnly asked, looking up at the house they were hiding behind. 

Adrian nodded, “and my parents don’t get back until late, so there’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Prefect.” 

Adrian led the way inside the perpetually unlocked back door and let Finnly take a seat in the kitchen. “Want some snacks?” She asked, not sure how to fare not that Finnly was finally inside. 

“Honestly,” I need a drink. 

“We’re underage.” 

“Only for the next twenty minutes.” 

Adrian glanced at the clock. He was right. 

“What the hell.” Adrian said. It wasn’t like she hadn't thought about raiding her parent’s liquor cabinet before, even if she had always chickened out. she walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses. 

“Today was weird.” Finnly said. 

“Yeah,” Adrian smiled, “I’ve never run away from someone like that before.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Finnly said, “all the other days...we ended up seeing each other before the end of them.” 

Adrian came to Finnly’s side and handed him a glass. “Yeah, and we did today to.” 

“I know,” Finnly said, “but only because I jumped out of that car. If I had just gone along with things it wouldn't have worked out. And I know this certainly didn’t help.” he held up his wrist, and now that there was adequate light, Adrian could see the stripe of black there. Her hair color. 

“I guess you’re right.” Adrian said. “Do you think that if you hadn't jumped out of the car...we wouldn’t have met.” 

“I don’t know.” Finnly said, “but like you said, usually it’s Ashely and Brian pulling us together, and this time they ended up being no help.” 

It made sense. Brian had been less than helpful when Adrian had praised him for information. But she had assumed it was only because she was trying to move things along. To get to Finnly faster. Could it be that they weren’t meant to meet that day? Why not? What had changed? 

They only had five minutes to figure it out. 

“I’m afraid that it will be even harder to meet next time.” Finnly said, “and it's all my fault.” 

“Your fault?” Adrian asked, “How?” 

Finnly took a long, deep breath, glancing at the clock. He knew there wasn’t much time left. 

“Last reset, I was just kinda going around, spending all my money, since it didn’t matter anyway but…” he stared down into his empty glass, “when it was almost midnight, I was walking, and I found this bridge, and at first I thought nothing of it, but then I realized...I’d seen it before.” 

Adrian’s grip on his glass tightened. She felt as though the world was falling away, even though there were still a few minutes left. But she didn’t interrupt Finnly. She was determined to hear the rest of the story before the next reset. 

“Then suddenly, this bus came out of nowhere,” Finnly said, “at first I thought nothing of it, but then, I looked away for one moment, and it had somehow burst through the guardrail and into the river.” 

Adrian could hardly breathe. One minute left. 

“Adrian?” Finnly leaned forward. “What’s wrong?” 

Adrian didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t enough time to tell him what she had seen two resets ago. But to leave him hanging. 

“I saw the same thing.” 

“What?” finnly stood from his seat and walked toward Adrian, eager to hear more, but she knew it was to late. “Adrian?” 

And then it was over.


	9. Friends

“Adrian?”

But it was too late. 

Finnly sightly cursed as they tired and get a grasp of who they were this time. The memories seemed to be harder to sort each reset. Everyday added another lifetime of memories that had to be matched to the right situations. Finnly wasn’t sure how much more of it they could take. 

Finnly opened their eyes slowly, they didn’t like what they saw. The inside of a train. Of course. The memories and reason for being there came rushing back. They were traveling to another city with their friend Ashley. They must have fallen asleep. 

“Are you good?” 

Finnly looked to their right to see Ashley sitting next to them. 

“You were talking in your sleep.” 

Finnly sat up, trying to get used to the feeling of moving. “Was I?” 

“Yeah, you just kept saying Adrian.” Ashley said. 

Well that made sense, as far as Finnly was concerned they had been talking to Adrian only a few minutes beforehand. 

“I didn’t know you knew anyone named Adrian.” 

The question seemed innocent enough, but there was something about it that sent shivers up Finnly’s spine. After what had happened last time, and what Adrian had said about Brian, Finnly wasn’t sure if they could trust Ashley. But then again...did she have a choice? 

They had made places to go into the city for shopping, to eat at restaurants that were more fancy than their little town could offer. but...

Finnly looked down at their feet. Shopping bags. Oh no.

They looked out the window. It was already dark. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ashley asked, “you look pale.” 

Finnly took a deep breath, forcing themselves to remain calm. 

“Man,” Ashely sighed, “I told you that a food truck was a bad idea.” 

They had already been to the city. This was the return trip. And… “Ashley what time is it?” 

The questions seemed to catch Finnly’s so-called friend by surprise, but she answered anyway. “Ten thirty. Why?” 

Finnly felt as though their heart was breaking in two. “No reason.” She said, trying to sound disinterested. How was she supposed to find Adrian now? 

She stared out the window, but they could hardly see anything around their own reflections in the polished glass. Though it was too vague for them to truly see their eye color, they knew that was there. Their left eye was green, the same green they’d had in all the other resets. But this time their right was a deep, dark blue. The color that belonged to Adrian. Ever since this version of Finnly was a child, they had known that their right eye was the color of their soulmate’s, and one day, they would look up to find matching ones, and finally their eyes could both match. 

Finnly could remember sitting in their room, daydreaming about who her soulmate might be, her only clue was blue eyes. Now all of that dreaming had been wasted. They knew their soulmate. Adrian. And they were kind and brave and smart. And Finnly had no idea where they were. 

Adrian had mentioned in the last reset that Ashley and Brian had always been the ones to pull them together, but it hadn’t been true last time. The opposite had happened, and it had taken Finnly jumping out of a moving car to find Adrian. But that had just been dumb luck that they had seen them at all. Now they had no idea where they might be. Would they just appear out of the blue again? Time was ticking on. There was only an hour left. 

“How long until we get home?” Finnly asked. 

“Half an hour or so.” Ashely shrugged, “There’s still a few stops between here and there, and who knows how long we’ll have to wait.” 

“Right.” 

That left only half an hour to find Adrian, assuming they were back home. Not to mention finding a way to get rid of Ashley. But in all the other resets they had managed to meet one way or another. Adrian had to be somewhere nearby. 

Just then the train began to slow, pulling into a station, Finnly continued looking out the window, watching the people on the other side of the glass glide by. That was when they saw him. Adrian was there on the platform. And he was looking right at them. 

The train came to a stop and Adrian moved to board, but Finnly held up a hand and shook their head. Adrian paused. 

“I’ll come to you.” They mouthed. 

Adrian nodded, stepping away from the door. 

Finnly stood. 

“Where are you going?” Ashley said. 

“Just to the bathroom.” Finnly lied. “I’ll be back in a few.” 

“Wait until the train is moving again,” Ashley said, “I don’t want anyone to think this seat is open.” 

“Then just tell them it’s not.” Finnly said. They could still see Adrian through the window. 

“But I don’t want to be alone,” Ashely said, “come on it won't kill you to wait a few minutes.” 

“I’m sorry, Finnly said, careful stepping over Ashley’s legs. “But it’s an emergency. I have to go.” 

“Finnly?” Ashley turned to call after them, but Finnly pushed on. “Finnly!” 

They made it out of the train, shivering as they stepped out into the cool spring air. They pushed through the crowd to where they saw Adrian last, finally seeing him among a group of tourists. 

“Adrian!” 

He turned, smiling. “Took you long enough.” He joked. 

“Ashely was with me.” Finnly signed, as if this were an explanation.

“She was in there?” Adrian asked. 

“We went to the city to do some shopping and things.” Finnly signed, “I fell asleep on the way back, I think I’ve only been here for an hour or so.” 

“Me too.” Adrian said, “I was on another train with Brian.” 

“How did you know to get off here?” Finnly asked. There were a million things that could have gone wrong. 

Brian was adamant that I stayed with him, so I left.” Adrian said, “I guess he still led me here in a way, I just had to do the opposite of what he wanted.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Finnly said, though they still didn’t like the idea of leaving it to chance like that. 

Adrian opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could an announcement echoed through the platform. 

“Last call for train 225!” The line repeated several times. Finnly turned to watch the train that they had only just disembarked. In the window, a familiar face appeared, Ashley was leaning forward and staring at them. Finnly’s heart turned to ice. 

Slowly, the train pulled away from the station, taking Ashley and her dearly glare with it. 

After watching the train leave, Finnly led the way to an open bench and sat with Adrian. There is no point in trying to leave the station now. There wasn’t enough time. 

“You were going to tell me something.” Finnly said. 

“What?” 

“Before the reset,” Finnly said, “I told you about that bus, and you were going to say something.” 

“Oh,” Adrian said, “right.”

Was it just the light or did he seem...pale. “You don’t have to tell me,” Finnly amended, “I didn’t mean to push you.” 

“no,” Adrian said, it’s okay, “it’s just kind of...weird.” 

Finnly leaned forward, not wanting to push Adrian, but at the same time desperate for the answers. 

“It’s just, a few reset’s back I saw the same thing.” 

“Really?” off all the things Finnly had been expecting to hear, this was not any of them. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Adrian nodded, “it was the one where we couldn't see our eye colors until meeting.” 

“Did you ever see the bus before that?” Finnly asked. 

Adrian flinched. “Not...not like I did that night.” 

“But you have seen it before.” Finnly said. 

“Kind of.” Adrian said, “in some of the other resets, I had bad dreams.” 

“Bad dreams?” 

“Yeah,” Adrian said, “it’s hard to keep it straight with all the resets, but I think it was the same one everytime. I was on a bus, and then...there was water.” 

Finnly pinched the bridge of their nose. Hearing about it seemed to be encouraging over memories to surface. As if there was something in the back of their head that had to do with the bus, just on the brink of consciousness. 

“What should we do about it?” they asked.

“Well,” Adrian said, “Since we’ve both seen the bus go over the bridge, I guess all we have to do now is see if it happens again.” 

“There’s not time today,” Finnly said, glancing at their phone. Only ten minutes left. 

“I know,” Adrian said, “we’ll have to try for tomorrow.” 

“Assuming we even have time to meet.” Finnly said bitterly. 

“Right.” Aidan said, “that.” 

They were both silent for a moment until…”We’ll just have to make it top priority to find each other from now on. Nothing else matters, not school. Not work. Not even Brian and Ashley.” 

Finnly looked up at him, a bit taken aback. Hadn’t Adrian been the one that made a big deal of “needing space”? And now all of a sudden he wanted to put them first. 

“Are you sure?” Finnly asked. 

“Positive.” Adrian said, “it’s the only way that we can figure out what’s going on here.” 

Finnly looked down at their shoes. Of course that was it. Adrian just wanted to solve the mystery. It was nothing personal. 

“Only a few minutes now.” was all they could manage to say. 

“We’ll meet again tomorrow.” Adrian said, “I hope.” 

“We haven’t missed a day yet.” Finnly said hopefully. 

“Yeah.” Adrian said, “and with any luck the soulmate signs will help us out better than these last few times.” 

“Right.” 

Finnly sound themself falling silent, thought it wasn’t the awkward kind. There was nothing else to say. Adrian seemed to think the same. There were only a few minutes left anyway, not enough time to start another conversation. And so they waited, keeping another company until midnight came.


	10. Lovers

The first thing Adrian did upon waking was check the time. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was seven thirty in the morning, the time he usually woke up for work. He had a full day to find Finnly. 

On instinct he found his hand trailing down to his right finger, twisting the ring that had been there since his birth. It had become a bit of a nervous habit. But now the ring represented his only clue. 

It was his soulmate’s mood ring. At the moment it was a band of dark blue, wherever Finnly was, they were probably still asleep. Adrian looked down at the ring. A lifetime of memories told him that the ring had been with him since before he could remember, a little band of metal connected not to him, but to Finnly’s feelings. 

As he watched, the color changed from blue to red in an instant and then slowly faded to green. Finnly was awake, feeling normal. But Adrian knew that the ring was going to offer no help in finding them. 

He got out of bed and when about getting ready. On a normal day the only thing he would have to look forward to was his crappy job as an IT guy in the basement of a law firm. But as it was, Adrian knew he had better things to do. He had to find Finnly, then together they would find the bridge that they had seen in the other resets taking them one step closer to finding out what was going on. But how to find Finnly? 

Before, he had used his Brian to find them, whether he led him to them or in the opposite direction or not he wasn’t sure, but Adrian knew that he would have to find his friend before being able to meet Finnly. That meant going to work. As soon as he found Brian, Finnly would follow. He hoped. 

~~~

Almost as soon as he walked in the door, Brian had been waiting for him. But after ten minutes of obligatory morning conversation, Adrian had no clues as to where Finnly could be. 

As the day officially started, Adrian went down to his little closet of an office. Where could Finnly be? They had agreed to try and find each other as soon as possible, but it was easier said than done. 

The next time he would see Brian would be at the lunch break. He would just have to wait until then. 

~~~

“Hey Adrian!” Brian called. “You want to eat with us.” 

Adrian looked up at Brian and a group of other co-workers. He hadn’t bothered to pack a lunch, since he had been hoping to see Finnly before now. But the invitation gave him an idea. 

“Actually I was going to go out today.” Adrian said, “know anywhere good?” 

Brian frowned. “Not really,” he said. 

“Well I didn’t bring lunch so I have to go somewhere.” 

“Well if you have to,” Brian shrugged, “just stay away from Starbucks.” 

Adrian was careful not to let his apprehension show. “What’s wrong with Starbucks?” 

“I heard there was something wrong with the water in that part of town.” Brian said. 

An obvious lie. Adrian struggled to hide his smile. 

“Thanks for letting me know.” He said, turning to leave. 

“Sure,” Brian said, satisfied, “See you later then.” 

“Right.” Adrian said, “latter.” He would not be returning. 

The Starbucks was within walking distance from the office building, and Adrian made his way there as quickly as he could manage, hoping that Finnly was there rather than out looking for him. His anxieties were quelled when he walked in the door and was faced with a man with bright red hair standing behind the counter. 

Adrian looked down to see his ring color change from green to purple. Finnly was overjoyed to see him. Without breaking eye contact Finnly called out that he was taking his break, and stepped out from behind the counter, taking his apron off as he went. Finnly led the way out of the building silently. Adrian turned to follow. Neither said anything until the door had sung shut behind them. 

“Sorry I didn’t come find you.” Finnly said. “Ashely is my co worker this time and she really wanted me to ditch, so I thought it would be better to just stay put.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Adrian said, “Brian just really didn’t like Starbucks this time. I’m glad I found you.” 

“And it’s only noon.” Finnly said. “Plenty of time.” 

“We got lucky I guess.” Adrian said, and he found himself smiling. When was it that he and Finnly had become friends? He couldn't put his finger on the exact moment. It was as though it had just happened. But he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Do you know where the bridge is?” Finnly asked. 

“The bridge-oh.” Adrian had been so determined to Find Finnly he had forgotten why they had been playing to meet so early in the first place. “Right sorry, I remember now. But no, I haven’t seen it yet.” 

“Neither have I,” said Finnly, “but the other times, I had memories of it, I think if I can just focus...but it’s hard to keep it all straight.” 

“I’ll try the same.” 

They paused for a few minutes in silence, both sorting through memories, trying to find the one that went with the current reset. At the same time they looked up.

“Do you have it?” Adrian asked. 

“I think so,” Finnly said, “the one on fifth street?” 

“That’s the one I got.” 

“Then let’s go.” 

Finnly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. Adrian followed him through the parking lot, then froze as he saw the car Finnly was climbing into. It was a BMW convertible. 

Finnly was settling into the driver's seat and pulling the buckle across his chest. Adrian still hadn’t moved. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“How can you afford this?” Adrian asked, “I thought you were a barista.” 

“Oh,” Finnly gave a little smile, “yeah well, something told me it won't matter if I dipped into my savings a little today.” he looked over the car again, as if hardly believing it was real, “or a lot.” he amended. 

“You’re insane.” 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.” Finnly said. 

Adrian shrugged, then jumped into the passenger side. “Maybe a little.” He admitted. 

Finnly smiled as he pulled the car into reverse and sped out of the parking lot. As they drove, the wind flew into Adrian’s face, making him wish that he had longer hair this time. He knew that everything was wrong, that nothing they did really mattered. They would wake up tomorrow was new people, and everything that happened the day before would be nothing but a memory. But there was no reason not to make them good ones. 

As they neared the bridge, Finnly slowed. Without a word, they both knew what was coming. Finnly pulled off to the shoulder just before the threshold of the bridge and cut the engine. 

“This is it,” Adrian said, more to himself than to Finnly. 

“I don’t see any buses,” Finnly said. 

“Maybe we have to be on the bridge?” Adrian asked. 

“It's worth a shot.”

They got out of the car and walked forward, constantly checking behind them for any signs of the bus. It didn’t come. 

“What gives?” Adrian asked. 

“Wait, what time was it when you saw the bus?” Finnly asked. 

“Um...like elven something?” Adrian said, “right before the reset.” 

“Just like when I saw it.” Finnly said. 

“Are you saying it only comes when it’s almost time to turn over?” Adrian asked. 

“I mean it did all the other times right?” Finnly asked. 

“I mean that makes sense.” Adrian said, “We could always come back later today.” 

“Really?” Finnly asked. “You’re okay with that?” 

Adrian looked down at his hand to see that the mood ring was bright red. Finnly was scared? But why? 

“Why wouldn't I be okay with that?” He asked. 

“Well…” Finnly held his hands out in front of him, fingers turning around and around each other. The red in Adrian’s ring seemed to be throbbing, mixing with yellow. embarrassment? “I know you don’t want to waste time.” Finnly said, “if we wait for the bus, then it’s a whole mother day gone.” 

Adrian opened his mouth only to close it again. Was that really what Finnly thought about him? Was it the idea of his anger that was making his mood ring red? 

“I don’t think it’s wasting a day.” Adrian said. The ring on his finger shifted to lime green. Finnly was confused. 

Adrian struggled to fix a problem that he didn’t know the cause of. “I mean...it’s not a waste, since we’re together right?” 

Finnly stared at him, only the ring on his finger gave his emotions away. Dark purple. Romantic. Adrian turned his head to the side, a vain attempt to hide his blush. Finnly stepped forward, slowly at first, then faster, closing the gap between them. Adrian was too embarrassed to even look at him. 

“Well,” he said quietly, “if you don’t want the day to be a waste...I know somewhere we could go.” 

The suggestion pulled Adrian out of his own head. “Where?” 

Finnly smiled mischievously. “It’s a Surprise.” 

~~~

Adrian didn’t even know there was an art museum in his city. And somehow Finnly had a season pass. They spent hours going through all the galleries, and Adrian was having the time of his life. Finnly must have remembered that he enjoyed art. He wondered then, if Finnly had planned this, if he had gone out and bought the pass when he went to get the car. The idea made Adrian feel like he was floating. 

Several times Adrian stopped to make sure that Finnly wasn't growing bored, but every time he asked, his soulmate assured him he didn’t mind. Adrian might not have believed him if it wasn’t for the mood ring. The entire time it was alternating between purple and blue. Romantic and ecstatic. Adrian had been wandering for hours what Finny’s mood ring had to say about him, but whether by intention or accident, Finnly’s right hand was usually hidden in his pocket. 

Adrian was doing his best not to think about his declaration on the bridge. He didn’t want to face the consequences of potentially falling for Finnly, but every time the two of them made eye contact, he felt his heart doing backflips. 

He didn’t have time to deal with his feelings. They were trapped in this place together. And yet...they were soulmates. Did that mean that this was bound to happen? Or was it just part of circumstance. The last to people alive. Sparks were bound to fly. But that wasn’t fair to Finnly. To get Adrian because he was all that was available? Surely there was someone better out there. 

After several hours, Adrian was finally able to pull himself away from the galleries. 

“Was that a good surprise?” Finnly asked as they were leaving. 

Adrian let out a weary smile. “Yeah.” He said gently, “it was.” 

“What should we do next?” Finnly asked.

“Well…” Adrian pretended to be considering the question, even though he already had a plan. “You had a surprise for me, so now it’s my turn.” 

Finnly raised an eyebrow. “You have a surprise for me?” He asked skeptically.

“Sure.”

“You don’t seem like the surprise type.” 

Adrian scoffed, pretending to be offended, “how dare you,” he joked, “I’m going to give you the best surprise you’ve ever seen.” 

“Right…” Finnly rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the car keys and tossing them to Adrian. “Surprise away.” 

Adrian hopped into the driver seat and drove across town. They still had plenty of time before they had to come back to the bridge. Adrian took the long way to his destination, allowing time for a joy right in a car that cost more than everything in his apartment. 

Finally, Adrian pulled into a parking lot. “Here we are.” 

Finnly looked around with wide eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding,” Finnly said, “Oceanair?” 

“It’s the most expensive restaurant in town.” Adrian said, taking a peek at the mood ring under the steering wheel. 

“It's reservation only.” Finnly said. 

“We’ll see about that.” Adrian said, he got out of the car and then looped around to the passages side while Finnly was still fighting with his seat belt. He opened the door for Finnly with a little bow. He was rewarded with a laugh, and a blush peeking out from beneath Finnly’s many freckles. 

Adrian led the way into the restaurant and was faced with a snooty looking host looking down at them distastefully. “Do you have a reservation?” He asked. 

Finnly stepped back, almost hiding behind him. “It’s right here.” Adrian pulled out a wad of cash. He had taken a quick run to the atm on a fake trip to the bathroom a few hours before and withdrawn as much as he was allowed to. 

The host looked down at the cash then back up at Adrian. “Right this way.” 

Finnly almost let out a shriek of delight. 

~~~

Finnly and Adrian had eaten until they were full and far past that. Every time the waiter came by they ordered more, ignoring of the glares from the other patrons. They told stories, mixing around their lives, bad jokes and general useless talk. 

For the time being, they strayed away from trying to find ways to break out. All they cared about was having a good time together. And to Adrian’s surprise. They were. Just sitting and talking to Finnly was the best thing he’d done in a long time. Again a tugging in his heart reminded Adrian of the things that he was letting go unsaid. After a day of spending time together...he was sure of it. He was falling for Finnly. 

But all good things had to come to an end. And the night was wearing on. To the relief of staff and customers alike, Adrian asked for the bill. They had to leave soon if they were going to make it to the bridge in time to watch for the bus. 

The waiter came and Adrian set his card on the tray without looking at the tab. “Let’s go.” He said, 

“you don’t need the card?” Finnly asked. 

“It’ll give them something to scratch their heads about.” Adrian said. 

Finnly laughed as they went out to the car. Adrian forked over the keys in the parking lot and buckled himself into the passenger seat. A few minutes later they were at the bridge. 

“Elven fifty.” Adrian said. “Right on time.” 

The two of them walked out onto the bridge, keeping an eye out for the bus. 

“What do we do if it does come?” Finnly asked. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait until the next one and see.” Adrian said. 

“I hope we find each other early again.” 

“Me too.” The words shouldn't have been a big deal, but Adrian found himself looking forward to seeing Finnly again. Not to mention dreading their parting. 

“It was fun today.” Finnly said, “We should do it again.” 

“Deal.” 

They were silent for a while, each looking down the street. A moment later a bus appeared. Both of them sucked in a breath. A fear seemed to be griping at Adrian’s heart, making him short of breath. But he didn’t know why. 

“See you in the next one.” Adrian said. 

“See you then.” 

And the bus came to the bridge, and just as before. Adrian reached out, or perhaps Finnly had, and their fingers intertwined as the bus swerved into the guard rail and plunged into the dark water below.


End file.
